


Famous Five Called They Want Their Plot Back

by kingwellsjaha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Drug Abuse, Gen, Underage Drinking, a little bit of romantic one sided Wellarke, and I guess because most of you are american, but no one is actually starring in this fanfiction, criminal minds au, mention of a few fbi agents of criminal minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It fits the cliché, it really does. The night, the woods, the darkness and in between a figurine watching a drunken girl making her way through the night.<br/>The genre savy audience already knows what’s about to happen.</p><p>Or the one where Bellamy is a young profiler, Wells is the son of a famous profiler and they don’t really get along. So nothing new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebitterbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Ara take it or leave it, but I have to thank you, for all the time that you listened to me whining about this.  
> (Also a special mention to Nicola and Martha thank you all for listening to me complaining)  
> And to everyone else reading this, this is kind of an experiment and I'm still not sure how it turned out, probably crappy, but who cares.  
> Enjoy, leave a comment, complain what was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is the most important part of the work - Plato

It fits the cliché, it really does. The night, the woods, the darkness and in between a figurine watching a drunk girl walking through the trees.  
Everybody already knows what is about to happen.  
In a film or series the bad music would’ve started playing and everyone would’ve shook their head.  
Run girl run! But the girl doesn’t hear the music the woods are calm and quiet and she has walked this way before. She knows this route.  
She’s drunk but still doesn’t stumble. Her feet find blindly the path many other teenagers had walked before. She thinks about the night, and about the evening and has to smile about her friends and about the future and that is a rare thing smiling about once future, isn’t it?  
Is it fair? What would be better, catching this girl in a moment of despair, in a moment she believes her life will not get better. Would we say that she was saved from something? That she did not have to deal with the sadness anymore?  
Or is it a mercy to take her now in this moment of pure drunk happiness, so that she doesn’t have to visit the deconstruction of her dream?  
The camera would become now the view of the figurine watching her from afar. Goosebumps all over while the audience watches.  
Someone wishes that the girl should run, go away. Nobody wants the story to end this way. They want the girl to be save. Her drunken happiness to go on forever. But it won’t.  
A hard knock to the head with something heavy and she’s lying on the grassy ground. No scream, no sound, but who would’ve heard her in the woods anyway, where the only light is the light of the moon.  
The figurine doesn’t even look at her body, just starts to shove her away taking her feet thinking their dark thoughts in the dark wood.  
As said before it fits the cliché, doesn’t it?

With every year of college going back home felt more strange.  
Clarke had said that this might be a natural process.  
“We have our own homes now, our own lifes, coming back to this small village just makes us feel small in some sense”.  
But for Wells it wasn’t the feeling of being small that unnerved him, it was the strangeness he felt coming back.  
The streets looked different now. His brain remembered walking them, but it felt a lifetime ago not only two years.  
On the corner where the baker was, he remembered getting into a fight. His father told it everyone whenever they passed it. But it seemed to have happened to another Wells, another kid that had walked this streets on a daily basis.  
He didn’t want to sound dramatic he had told Raven one night, but it felt like he hadn’t lived till he started studying. Raven had looked up from her notes, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
“Well you apparently suck in not being dramatic then”.  
But in all seriousness Wells didn’t know why he still bothered. The only thing that made him go back, was his sense of duty towards his father and his childhood and best friend Clarke Griffin, who tragically had been not accepted to Arcadia University and had gone to Ton DC to study, which had a good university no doubt, but was also awfully close home, which was the reason her mother visited her reguarly much to Clarke's dismay and Raven's amusment.  
Clarke Griffin was the only thing he really missed. Of course they had managed to stay in contact. Wells had worried in the beginning that Clarke might forget about him, but she still managed to call him once a week, asking drunkenly how she had to go, to go home. He had learned to answer this question, knowing Ton Dc better than her at this point.  
But still it wasn’t like before when they had hung out twenty four hours a day.  
“Well someone still has a big crush”, Raven had commented on a morning, when Wells had tried to decide what they could do when Clarke visited them.  
He really liked living together with Raven, even though she was a little bit sloppy and managed to spread screws all around the flat. He even liked her for calling him out now and then, but sometimes he wished he could just live on his small island of denial.

It was a sunny day when he got back. His father had told him, that it had rained most of the weeks and that Wells had brought back the good weather. Wells wanted to comment that it had rained in Arcadia too, but didn’t feel like ruining the mood. So he smiled and nodded along.  
His room still looked like when he had left it at christmas. He even found the gift wrap he had left and the empty bottle of Bailey’s that Clarke and he had drunk on their last day.  
He opened his suitcase, but didn’t put things into the wardrobe.  
After a few minutes of going around in the room, looking at a few old photographs and sitting on his bed checking his mobile phone.  
Clarke had stopped texting which probably meant that she was home too, talking to her mother.  
He decided to go down, his father had wanted to make a grand dinner. He had invited Abby and Clarke over. Maybe because he knew that Clarke and Wells would meet this evening anyway, or because it had been a tradition for years to dine with the Griffins. Since Jake Griffin and Thelonious had become partners and friends, which meant even before Wells hand Clarke had been borne, they had probably gone out for dinner, with Jake and his mother.  
Wells didn’t want to complain. He asked politely if he could help and listened to his father talking about cases and killers that he had studied to in the last year, while cutting onions and carrots.  
Interestingly his father let him take some guesses this time, always asking about the profile. “What have you learned in your classes this year? What does his victims says about the unsub?”  
Wells answered hesitantly but most of the time correct. His father approved. It could’ve been a worse.  
At some point luckily Clarke and her mother arrived.  
As soon as Abby was in the house all discussion about crime and possible unsubs stopped, much to Clarke’s dismay.  
Her mother had always disliked to talk about her former husband’s and Wells’ father’s work in front of the kids. It had been worse when Jake Griffin had still been alive, but the rule didn’t change when he died. She even called out Wells’ father some of the time.  
“Talking about such harsh matters with children, do you want to traumatize your son, Thelonious? What would Rose say about this?”  
So Abby and Thelonious started a discussion about food, while Clarke and Wells went up to his room under the pretense of catching up. As if they hadn’t told them their trips through text messages already.  
With nothing to tell they mostly just sat on his bed talking about things that they could do while being here.  
Clarke suggested to make a small road trip, if Raven was up to it.  
Wells was unsure, saying that Raven would probably work the whole summer, but they could still ask.  
In between Clarke’s mobile phone buzzed, most likely a message from her unofficial girlfriend Lexa, but she ignored it, which made Wells wonder what was going on, but it was to early to ask any questions.  
His father at some point called on both of them, to help them with dinner and an hour later everyone was sat around the round table in the living room.  
His father of course raised his glass to hold a toast on Wells and Clarke’s good marks and academic success, Abby agreed they all smiled at each other.  
For one moment it was a perfect family picture.  
Wells and Clarke looked at each other a little bit longer through the toast making fun of their parents and then they began to eat.  
Till then everything had been fine.  
It started with a discussion about Lis Fox between Abby and his father.  
Wells wasn’t really listening till he heard the word missing. He chewed on his broccoli and furrowed his brows.  
“Missing?”  
His father nodded gravely.  
“Since last week thursday. You should’ve seen the people around here, pamphlets everywhere”. Thelonious shook his head.  
“And?”, Wells asked after he had swallowed another bit of the broccoli, looking from his father to Clarke, who seemed to be as unaware as Wells till now.  
“Not much”, Thelonious said, taking a sip red wine. “I’m not sure I was busy chasing an unsub myself”.  
Wells wasn’t happy about this answer and his father noticed. With a sigh he lowered his glass. “I’m sorry I should’ve told you earlier. You knew her didn’t you?”  
Not really, they had been together for about a week in the fourth grade, which had been a record at the time. Like as usual for their age back then they had broken off because they had been far more interested in other things. For example Wells in Clarke.  
Wells didn’t know what to reply but luckily as usual Clarke had his back.  
“And of course you weren’t interested and asked David Miller how the investigations are going”, she countered still chewing on the steak.  
Wells gave her a mental high five for this which she probably received and looked at his father. Abby next to him rolled her eyes. Her lips only a thin line, but before she said a thing his father touched her shoulder gently.  
“Even if I knew something, which I don’t because frankly I had other things to do in the last two weeks. You know I could not and would not tell you”, his father said, “I just thought you two should now and be more careful”.

Of course his father dismissed the topic afterwards. Wells didn’t know why it made him so upset, but he needed three days of brooding and silent teenager angst to do something. Or more he needed Clarke to meet him at midnight in the street where Lis lived.  
He didn’t know why she knew he would be there. He hadn’t known he would be here. Actually he had just wanted to go for a walk and magically ended up in front of Fox’s house.  
Maybe not so magical, she lived only a village away from him, but still.  
Clarke didn’t even call out to him. He had looked at the house for a moment. It was one of the smaller dirtier ones. Wondering when he had talked to Lis or Fox as she prefered for the last time and suddenly Clarke stood next to him a McDonald’s bag in hand, watching the house with him. It was a great feeling that even after two years apart in different universities they still had that mental connection left.  
In school they had been called the royal pair.  
When he was younger and really love struck in the fourth year of highschool he had believed that he and Clarke were soulmates destined to be together from the beginning, blessed with some sort of mental connection that couldn’t rival any other connection around them and someday Clarke would see it too. She never did and he eventually stopped believing in soulmates, but the special connection remained.  
He sighed while Clarke opened the bag searching for the right burger.  
She probably had only wanted to buy a coke but had ended up getting two cheeseburgers, a burger and a big mac.  
The coke she had drunk while she walked here, which was a shame because he felt kind of thirsty.  
“Do you still want to mop around?”, she asked him a little bit nonchalantly while holding a burger right before his face.  
He pushed the burger away but it didn’t stop Clarke from repeating the process, this time the burger almost touched his nose. He pushed it away again, just to get it shoved into his face a few seconds later, he sighed and looked through the cheap plastic paper at Clarke. She just raised an eyebrow and resembled a little bit her mother. A thought he should probably keep to himself.  
The silent command to eat overwhelmed him and with a sigh he took the burger, unwrapping it carefully. Clarke got herself the big mac and so they just stood there in front of the house of Lis Fox, who had disappeared and gave Wells his first romantic kiss in fourth grade. Hopefully nobody saw them.  
Clarke managed to finish two burger in the time it took Wells to eat one. Fast food to no ones suprise wasn’t really Wells’ thing. The times that he had been in a McDonalds were the times then Raven and Clarke had been drunk and hungry.  
He still declined another one and Clarke accepted it this time, taking the plastic paper and putting it into the bag. They stared at the house once again in silence. Then Clarke’s eyes went to Wells.  
“You want to know what happen or mop for the weeks we’re here?”, she finally said bluntly.  
Wells turned his head and watched her thoughtfully.  
“I know what happened I read the papers and online articles Clarke”, he told her.  
Sadly enough there had only been a few, but he had read through them trying to get every last detail. Trying to see something others didn’t notice. He actually never had planned to talk to Fox ever again. Not in the way that he didn’t like her, they had been children for christ’s sake, but they had grown apart. But still the thought of never talking to her again hurt him.  
Clarke raised an eyebrow and got this mischievous face that she had since she was five and on her way to get the chocolate out of the highest board in the cupboard.  
“I wasn’t talking about online articles Wells”, she said sounding like she was scolding a child.  
“Clarke we’re not breaking into the police department, I’m sorry”.  
“Breaking in is such an ugly word”. Clarke took another burger and started to eat, “Let’s call it asking nicely behind their backs”.  
It was now on for Wells to raise his eyebrows and give Clarke his –she described as ‘Bitch are you serious? This won’t go well and you know it’- face.  
He mostly called it his face to everything Clarke had done over the years like trying to climb on a statue drunkenly at 2 am in the morning, daring everyone to drink a whole bottle of vodka while drinking one herself and of course his favourite three months ago, calling him at 5 am in the morning rambling about being lost and asking if he could pick her up.  
He had reminded her that they currently didn’t live in the same city and he didn’t have car, she had been too drunk to process the information. Raven who had been awake learning for a test had laughed at the whole thing.  
Anyway he was hoping to give it to her now, but as usual Clarke wasn’t impressed.  
She just grabbed his arm and pulled him with her.  
“Also Monty is back in town”, she added while moving down the street biting big chunks of her burger. A smile on her face and a knowing look to Wells, who finally realized what she was about.  
“Oh, really?” That was really a game changer.  
“Care to get some moonshine?”

Monty or Montgomery Green, if you were his mother and angry, was a one year younger and basically the high school genius or at least he and Raven fought over this place.  
Incredibly bright and gifted not only in natural sciene, but also English, latin and music, he passed without any problems.  
Wells was sure that he would’ve passed even better if he would’ve been a little less busy drinking and creating moonshine and selling weed. Also taking part in Jasper Jordan’s shenanigans, his best friend, wasn’t helpful, but it was impossible to get them separate.  
A lot of people in his school had been afraid of Clarke, especially after she became head girl and therefore strengthened her power.  
But out of Wells’ perspective they should’ve been far more afraid of Monty. Not that he had the wish to destroy people as much as Clarke did, but he definitely had more power.  
It had been 2 am, when they finally got to him and yes he was still awake. Jasper was playing video games and Monty was checking out something on his laptop. After drinking a little bit of moonshine Clarke came right to the point.  
Interestingly Monty agreed to help them without asking any further questions and at the evening of the next day Clarke and Wells had more than enough information.  
How Monty got them Wells didn’t try to ask probably over people he knew, Wells didn’t believe that Monty was good enough to hack into the local police office. But he also had the feeling that he could be wrong about this.  
What they found out was that Fox had gotten an acceptance letter for a good college the day she disappeared and had made plans to meet with friends, who lived in St. Johns in the evening. She got there, drank a lot and wanted to go home around 2 am. She left the house of her friend and afterwards disappeared.  
That was about it, nobody knew where she had went, or what happened next.  
“She didn’t take the bus that’s for sure”, Clarke said while they walked away from the house of her friend. “You think she’s smart enough to stage her departure like this?”  
Wells shrugged his shoulders. “Why would she only a few more weeks and she’s out of this, next to the fact that her mother got the restraining order against her stepfather?”  
Clarke nodded with Wells’ words. “Okay so it’s most likely an abduction”.  
“That’s what the police thought too, but no ransom note, no corpse, nothing”.  
Wells closed his eyes and started thinking. “Let’s walk her way back home”.  
They walked the first part quietly, it was easy just down the street.  
“You think she tried to get a cab?”, Clarke asked.  
“Maybe. Nobody is really sure if she had money on her”.  
“Or just tramp?”.  
“Who travels through this villages at 2 am in the morning? We’re a dead end”.  
It was silent for a moment.  
“You know there’s a high chance, that someone from the party followed her”.  
Wells licked his lips and looked around. “Correct”.  
With a sigh he tried to think of anything. “I bet Miller has already looked into everyone at the party, inspected everyone”.  
“You really thought we would find out something that people with easier access and experience already tried?”  
Clarke had a point. It was one of the reasons why they both had never played detective at a small age and why he never had bought into The famous Five. As the children of two fbi agents they knew what could happen. They knew they would only stand in the way of an investigation.  
But this time Wells didn’t felt so bad, because technically he didn’t try to find out something new. He just wanted to know what happened or at least enough to sooth his mind. Also nobody seemed to care about the case anyway.  
“Okay, they searched probably through the people who were at the party and didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Sounds realistic Fox’s friends are mostly the nice easy” “boring”, Clarke added.  
Wells rolled his eyes, but added her commentary nonetheless.  
“Boring kids of the neighbourhood that they got drunk is the wildest thing they probably did”.  
Clarke nodded. “So let’s go with the theory of a stranger… just for fun”.  
Wells nodded. “Or at least someone she didn’t knew well”.  
“Okay. Where would you go, you’re totally blasted, it’s 2 am”. Clarke closed her eyes.  
“Does it rain?”, she suddenly asked, before Wells could even answer that he didn’t know, she was already calling someone.  
“Monty? Quick question, did it rain around 2 am when Fox disappeared?”  
He answered. “It did”.  
She looked at Wells with a strange look in her eyes. Wells raised his eyebrows.  
“Thanks Monty, are you around in the next hour. We might need your help again… Good. Perfect. Tell Jasper hello”. With this she ended the phone call.  
“It rained”. Wells still didn’t know why this so important.  
“Wells, c’mon don’t act like you were never drunk too”.  
“Well I was, but I never needed to go somewhere else. Enlighten me already”. Clarke smiled and pointed to the trees southwest from the road.  
“She went through the woods”. Wells furrowed his brows.  
“It’s a short cut saves you thirty minutes gets you from here direct to Burrows and St. Mount. Takes you about 5 minutes if you’re not drunk, but it’s pretty dark and no house near to hear you”.  
“Great”.  
Wells felt some strange verge of bitterness. With this it left just way too many possibilities how Lis could’ve gone away.  
“This kind of leaves us with nothing I mean it still doesn’t have to be an abduction. A car could also have killed her in an accident and the driver just panicked and buried her somewhere”.  
Sometimes Wells and Clarke’s relationship was just a huge amount of exchanged looks.  
“What? It’s possible”, she defended herself.  
“I know I thought the same, and that our fathers probably are way too influential and prominent figures in our lifes”.  
Clarke swallowed and for one moment Wells regretted that he brought Jake into this.  
Four years had passed and still it was an open wound. But she managed to remain calm this time. She even smiled.  
“We both want to become detectives not just that Fbi Agents, Profilers, I think that realization comes a little bit late”.  
Like usual Clarke was right. He remembered when he was very young about seven, when his mother had still lived that whenever someone asked him what he wanted to be, he told them to be a profiler, just like his parents.  
His father had laughed at this and nodded, proud of his small son, just his mother had looked a little bit unhappy, but maybe that was just his feeling in retrospective.  
“Let’s go home?” Clarke suggested.  
Wells nodded and had made one step when something popped into his mind.  
“Only one thing”, he held out his hand. “Can I get your phone?”  
Clarke didn’t even ask why.  
Monty answered the call in seconds.  
“What do you need Clarke?”. He put Monty on loud speaker.  
“It’s Wells”, he paused but Monty seemed to wait for him to go on. “Monty do you know of anyone else who disappeared in the last two to four weeks?”  
Wells had expected Monty to need some time, or at least to research a little bit, but he answered promptly.  
“Mbege, John Mbege, around three weeks ago. But they said he most likely just went away from his abusive father”.  
“Mbege, it rings a bell”. Wells looked questioningly at Clarke.  
“He’s a friend of Murphy”.  
Murphy of course, Wells and Clarke exchanged a small look.  
Murphy had been in the same grade as Clarke and Wells. A bully, who was more interested in doing drugs and pushing people around when anything else. He once brought a gun from his deceased father to school and threatened to use it. Raven had been the one to stop him, with a calm look and ‘bohoo’ after Murphy broke down and started to cry.  
Something else made click.  
“When was he last seen?”  
That made Monty think for a few seconds.  
“I don’t know. I don’t have the file? I only know it from some connections. I guess he was last seen at Murphy’s house, but you know. His mother worked a lot and his father is drunk most of the time, sooo he could’ve been there too”.  
Was he onto something, or was just one of this strange coincidences that happened in life?  
Maybe he was beginning to become megalomanic.  
“Thanks Monty, we’ll call you later”.  
“You think Murphy has something to do with this?”, asked Monty.  
“He lives across the street of Fox friend’s house”.  
It was quiet. Wells wasn’t sure if it was because Monty didn’t know what to say, or if he thought Wells was being extraordinarily stupid.  
“Okay. Call me when you’re done”, he just said after a few seconds.  
“Okay Bye”. He hung up.  
Wells gave Clarke her phone back. She looked at it questioningly.  
“You really want to go for it?”  
“Do you have anything else to do?”  
“Sadly no, Raven is still not back in town”.  
Wells let out a small laugh.  
Murphy wasn’t home, just his mother who was very drunk and very irritated.  
Clarke managed to make her go to sleep. It was impressive how Clarke could talk to people, calm them. One minute the woman wanted to throw a bottle after them the next she lay in bed like a small child, eyes closed.  
While Clarke talked her to sleep Wells looked around in Murphy’s room, there was not much, just a small bed, which seemed to have fitted a ten year old Murphy. Cigarette buds and traces of weed, a few bolls where he probably ate cornflakes.  
Clarke commented after seeing the room too, that it made you almost forgive him.  
“Tell that Raven”, he only commented.  
“Yeah, if she comes back. Do you know if she’s planning on coming home for summer break”.  
“Again how should I know?”  
“You live together with her in a flat I thought that meant that you two talk at least to each other”.  
Wells closed the door of the Murphy’s behind him.  
“I don’t know Clarke, as I told you already she doesn’t really have a home to come back to, so I guess no, she’ll be working and maybe do some extra programs for college”.  
Clarke shook her head. “Nerd”.  
They called Monty again afterwards. He wasn’t surprised.  
“He’s never at home”.  
“You know where he is?”  
“Wells”, Monty’s voice finally had something strangely dangerous. “I have a reputation to hold, even if I’m gone and studying I don’t want to break the ties I made here”.  
“I know”.  
“And I help you, because I like you and I’m interested, but what serious reason do you have to talk to Murphy?”  
None. Wells bit on his lips. Luckily Clarke chimed in. “Monty, we only want to talk to him. As if someone like Murphy is capable of abduction two people or covering his tracks, when he kills them”.  
She had a point.  
“You got quite a detective fetish you both, but whatever floats your boat”, Monty finally commented. “Fine I might know where he’s but I’ll come with you”.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yeah, I brought weed once to one of Murphy’s hide out places, hope that he hasn’t changed it”.

They turned into a group of four. Jasper had decided to join.  
He seemed to get more off on the detective ‘fetish’ than Clarke and Wells, but Wells didn’t mention it. He still wanted to maintain the friendship he had with Monty.  
Monty brought them to a small abandoned house in the middle of nowhere between St. Mount and Burrows. It looked dirty and empty. The only thing that made Wells believe that someone might be in there was the faint sound of music. As the went closer Wells realized what music.  
“Is this high school musical?”, whispered Jasper.  
Monty brought them to a broken window. Wells was the first one to go through it. It was dark in the room, but Monty seemed to know where to go to. They followed the music.  
It really was High school musical. Next to Clarke Jasper started to hum to ‘Bet on it’.  
Wells ignored the wish to swing his head a little bit and looked around trying to make out anything in the dark, but the walls just seemed to be dirty, some people had wrote things on them, one had drawn a whole army of penisses. Clarke smiled when she saw them.  
They found Murphy standing in the only room, with a little bit of light, clearly trying to imitated the dance moves of Troy.  
He might not have been bad, if he hadn’t been already too intoxicated.  
He noticed them, when he fell to the floor. Looking up hesitantly leaning forward it took him time to recognize them. Maybe he did only recognize Monty at first who hadn’t stopped when he saw Murphy, but moved to him fully. He leaned down to Murphy to inspect him and sighed.  
“What do you want Monty, I paid you”.  
“You didn’t”, Wells didn’t know about what event of the past they were talking about. Maybe it had never happenedn and Monty just played in with Murphy’s delusions. Monty stood up and took a step back so that Murphy could see the others. Wells stepped closer. “But these two have some questions”.  
Murphy raised his head trying to focus his eyes. “Jaha?”, he finally whispered. He turned his head towards Clarke and Jasper. “And Griffin. Of couuuurse”, his words were slurred. As Wells stepped closer he realized that Murphy had a black eye and some bruises on his face. They arms were scratched open.  
“We want to talk about Lis”.  
“Lis I don’t know a”.  
“Fox”. Murphy looked up furrowing his brows. He seemed perplex. “What about her?”  
“She went missing”. Maybe Murphy was too far gone for such a conversation. Wells observed the dirty floor trying to find out, what Murphy had taken. It clearly couldn’t have only been weed and alcohol.  
“Kay”, Murphy finally replied  
“In front of your house”, Wells added casually.  
Murphy seemed even more perplexed he tried to stand up failed and tried to remain balance on his knees. “What did she do there?”  
He really was too far gone. Maybe beginning with her hadn’t been the best idea. Wells sighed.  
“What about your friend Mbege?” That naturally peaked his interest. For one moment he seemed clear. “What about him?”  
“Why did he leave?”  
“He didn’t”.  
Wells inspected a small empty plastic bag on the floor next to ten beer bottles. When he raised his eyes, he realized that someone had written something on the wall. In black it said ‘parting is such sweet sorow right’  
“You sound very sure about this”. Murphy nodded eagerly. “Yes, he wouldn’t leave without me”.  
Someone had beaten the wall where the words stood. Wells stepped closer looking at it.  
“Well he clearly did”, Jasper suddenly said. Wells wanted to roll his eyes, but he never got the time. Murphy suddenly was on his feet running towards him.  
For one moment every nerve in Wells’ body was put on alarm, but Murphy fell down before he could make it to any of them.  
“JASPER WHAT THE FUCK”.  
Clarke’s scream made Wells turn his head from Murphy to Jasper who held a gun in his hand. For one moment he thought that Jasper had shot Murphy. His heart stopped and he only started breathing in after he looked over to Murphy, who still was very dirty and deranged, but not bloody or wounded in any way. He looked up to Jasper and for one moment he believed to have the piercing look his father always gave him, when he was defiant. Because Jasper did a step back under the heat. Looking from Wells to Clarke.  
“What? He ran at me”, Jasper said.  
“Yeah in his state, no need to pull a gun, where do you have that anyway?”  
“My father’s”, Jasper replied grinning.  
Monty was the only one to look after Murphy he turned to Jasper.  
“Put the gun away, he’s too far gone, the only thing he could be a danger to right now might be himself”.  
Of course Jasper listened to Monty. Wells tried to get back on track. He got closer to Murphy. When his hand touched Murphy’s back the boy jerked away.  
“Murphy when was the last time you saw Mbege?”  
“Evening… he… he wanted to get some… I overused so….” Murphy looked to the ground. In the background the last note of Bet on it played.  
“So he went out, on wednesday three weeks ago”.  
Murphy nodded but Wells wasn’t sure if he knew what day Wells meant.  
“Where would he go?”  
Murphy looked at the floor. “…I guess home? Or he’ll ask Dax”.  
“That’s the guy that does the drug business mostly now”, Monty explained.  
Next to the time when you did the drug business mostly? Wells wanted to ask slyly but didn’t. This was not the time and Monty would’ve probably only raised his brows and asked for which part of St. Mount he was asking.  
“Murphy, would he go through the woods to get there?”  
Murphy swallowed hard. “Probably… I wasn’t feeling… wasn’t feeling so good”. He rubbed the corner of his darkened eye. “He would’ve wanted to be quick”. Murphy’s voice got weak at the end. Wells stood up and looked to Clarke, who raised her eyebrows.  
“Is that what you wanted to hear?”, asked Monty finally.  
Wells nodded. “Yeah that’s basically it”.  
Monty nodded and held out his hands to Murphy.  
Interestingly Murphy took them and let himself be guided to a small space next to the wall.  
Clarke went with them.  
Checking on Murphy reminded Wells of her mother yet again.  
Maybe he should tell her some day that wasn’t the worst comparison.  
Clarke had a great mother, who would do almost everything for her. Wells never understood if they started fighting because of Jake’s death or because Clarke went into her teenage rebellion. Both even with this reasons aside Wells never really understood it. But maybe that was what happened when one parent died, the kids turned against the other at some point, sooner or later.  
“He’s totally gone, we can’t leave him here Wells”. She looked up to Wells. Her blue eyes widened in worry. Do something, they commanded.  
“He wouldn’t want us bringing him to the hospital”, Monty meant. It surprised Wells, he hadn’t thought Monty to be this cold.  
“And? I won’t let him stay here to die”.  
Was Wells about to witness an argument between Monty and Clarke, he couldn’t remember to have witnessed another. Jasper next to Clarke, looked from her to Monty as if he was about to prepare for a very ugly battle.  
“He won’t”, Monty sighed, “if we bring him to the hospital he’ll be here in two weeks’ time believe me”.  
Clarke wasn’t satisfied neither was Wells. But Monty stood up and went to Jasper.  
“Guys, let’s go”.

“This guy seriously needs some help”, Clarke said after she climbed out of the window. Monty had to drag her, for one minute it seemed that she would rather get killed than leave Murphy behind. It took Monty’s calm voice to stop her.  
“You didn’t think that when he held a gun to all of our faces?”, Monty asked cleaning his knees.  
“You can’t seriously wanting to leave him here”.  
“Clarke”.  
“He needs serious help”. Of course she turned to Wells for support.  
“He’s so out of it he talked to us. He probably thinks that we’re an illusion”, he said.  
“He will panic as soon as we try to get him away. It’s his hiding place”, Monty said.  
Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but stopped she swallowed hard.  
Unhappy about the turn of events turning to the next best thing to hit on she turned to Jasper.  
“What the hell was that?” Jasper sighed.  
“I thought if we do some risky detective business a gun might come in handy”. Clarke and Wells exchanged a look. “Also it’s Murphy you’ll never know”, he added.  
“Don’t do it ever again”, Clarke hissed.  
“Also we’re not a freaking detective business”, Wells added.  
“Oh really”, countered Monty this time, “what do you call it then?”  
“Listen we just want to know what happened and the police won’t tell us”.  
“The police asked Murphy, because they connected Mbege and Fox?”  
“No”.  
Don’t mess with Monty, Wells had to learn this lesson once again, he thought while he was searching for words, a counter argument that could go past Monty’s raised eyebrows and made up expression. He had even crossed his arms . He sighed not answering at all. They had made up their minds anyway, he told himself. But another voice pointed out that he really didn’t know what to call this.  
“So do you think this two disappearance are related?” Great going to the next unanswerable question.  
Wells searched for Clarke’s eyes but she didn’t have a good answer either. There was a chance he thought at least someone should look into it, but he just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Don’t know”, he answered honest.

In the night, Clarke had come over, they lay on the floor and looked at the ceiling for a long time.  
Wells wanted to talk about Murphy, but didn’t know what to say.  
“You know. If the two disappearances are connected and are in fact abductions”, Clarke finally started talking looking at the small green glowing stars Wells’ mother had set up when he was little. “There are going to be more of them”.  
He tried to find the particular star she was looking at.  
“I know”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I'm very bad at introductions and getting to the point, but anyway.  
> this is my criminal minds au and also my contribution for the100 rair pair challenge, so check the other works!  
> I hope you have fun reading this at least a little bit! idk what to say anymore have fun.  
> (and yeah I might be working on a part 2 for this with more Wells and Bellamy)


	2. Bigger Are The Legends From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy had hoped that he could eat together with Octavia today.

The boy was bigger this time and he stumbled more. Still not used to the small segway between the trees.  
Also it was getting dark. His friends had gone before him.  
He had only wanted to smoke one more joint. Just one more joint, he had said, but the others had gone anyway.  
So he had smoked the joint alone, sitting in his dirty room all by himself and gloated a little bit, even considered not going, but he had wanted to party all week.  
So he had called them asked them where they were now and if he could still join and then went on his way.  
The forest was strangely calm while the last bit of sun disappeared behind the horizon.  
He had a calm strange moment of realizing his life. Of finding a way out of it.  
He stopped for a moment to think about it. Just looked up to the sky that turned dark red and would go darker with every minute. A faint smile crossed his lips.  
He was hit from behind before he could dismiss his idea as uncool. He yelled in pain, but another blow to the head made him quiet.

Bellamy had hoped that he could eat together with Octavia today.  
He didn’t want to sound unthankful he was happy to have the job he had.  
Actually he had expected to work a few years more in the field before becoming a profiler, but one lucky twist of fate and a meeting with Kane and Strauss later he had been called to the Bureau.  
He was very glad and happy, mostly that something in his life had turned out the way he had wanted it to be.  
But the new job meant that he had even less time for Octavia, which he hated and Octavia probably liked. Who could blame the eighteen year old girl?  
But even though he knew she could take care of herself. Maybe a little bit too good by now and with a little bit too many casual boyfriends but he still missed their dinners together.  
But today at four o’clock Kane had called them all to the briefing room. Nobody really knew why.  
Harper had made a jest and even Lincoln had smiled a little bit at it, when Kane and Miller came in.  
Miller and Kane together was a rare side.  
Mostly Miller disagreed with Kane and made faces while Kane talked. Bellamy still wasn’t sure if Kane knew and didn’t care or if he was just oblivious to the fact.  
But this time they were together, both with a serious face.  
Some kids had gone missing around the area of St. Mouth and the local pd had called in for help.  
Bellamy still didn’t know why Kane and Miller thought it both of importance, but arguing didn’t help.  
Also if more people would go missing, just because they turned the case down and he wanted to eat with Octavia. It wasn’t worth it.  
So he looked through the file while the other’s started discussing possible motives.  
“He strikes at night abducts them from the woods”, Lincoln repeated the words on the paper, “they have found Atom’s phone in the woods, so he probably dropped it when the attacker got to him”.  
“If that is so, he clearly isn’t comfortable talking to them. I mean it’s dark most of them were intoxicated when they left. He could offer them a ride in his car, but he doesn’t. Did they find any other traces in the woods, maybe a car? Or traces where he dragged them?”, Bellamy asked, but Harper shook her head.  
“It rained in between and it took a while for the police to conclude that Atom went missing in the woods, that he even was missing. His mother only report him missing two days after”.  
Everyone sighed in unison.  
Echo turned a page in the file.  
“That is also something unnerving, the victimology. Atom and Mbege are both high risk victims. Atom wasn’t even considered missing till after Atom went missing too, but Lis Fox. Low risk victim. Good daughter her mother reported her missing in the morning”, she pointed out.  
“What are you trying to say? That Fox wasn’t abducted by the same person Atom and Mbege were abducted?”, Bellamy read through the profile.  
Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. “Hard to say. This is a very fickle case currently and I have the feeling if we’re only at the beginning of something big”.  
Kane nodded. “I agree. It’s still hard to tell, because we don’t even have a body. We don’t know what the unsub might be doing with them. That’s why I want you all at your best. The best is when we start with the families of the victims. Harper I want you to talk with Lis Fox’s mother. Miller, Lincoln you two take care of Atom’s mother and father, but I have to warn you. The mother had a break down this morning so be gentle with her. Bellamy and Echo, you two take care of Mbege’s parents. I will get in touch with the local pd.”  
Kane looked at his watch. “We’ll go by car St. Mount is only two hours away. We’re going in thirty minutes”.  
Everyone nodded and Kane smiled walking out of the room, probably packing his stuff.  
Everyone went to do the same. Harper turned to Echo to discuss some personal details.  
Lincoln was silent as usual out off the door. Bellamy was about to call Octavia. He wasn’t sure if he would get a chance in the car, but Miller who was about to leave the room caught his eye.  
Casually he walked up to him following him down the stairs. Miller gave him a grumpy side eye, but didn’t change his pace. At his desk he started to look through his stuff.  
“What do you want?”, he asked nonchalant as ever.  
“Earlier what was it about? You and Kane”.  
Miller had looked through his mp3-player but sighed. “Nothing”, he said.  
Even if Bellamy hadn’t been a profiler he wouldn’t have believed Miller, who tried to go on with his business but failed under Bellamy’s eyes. He gave up rolling his eyes.  
“I was the one to suggest the case”, he finally admitted. Bellamy raised his brows. “My father… is the local police sheriff”.  
That information made Bellamy smile. “You’re serious?”  
Miller sighed. “Yep”. He had never been the man of many words. Mostly he talked in silent judging looks and scoffs.  
“I never took you for the son of a police officer”, Bellamy said.  
Miller got a half bewildered half amused look. “Like what kind of son do I look like, Blake?”  
This made Bellamy pause and look at him for a while, but no association came to mind. Miller had always something gritty angry about him. Till now Bellamy had assumed he had grown up just like him in the dark gritty part of town and worked his way up, but now the whole profile shifted.  
Miller rolled his eyes. “It’s not that important, Blake. My father called me and asked for help and I brought the case in front of Kane and he accepted it”.  
Bellamy nodded. “Impressive”.  
Miller got one of his ugly amused smiles for a moment, but it disappeared in seconds and made place for a far more darker expression. “Believe me it wasn’t MY persuasive powers that got him to take the case”.  
Bellamy didn’t understood the reference, but Miller didn’t seem to be interested to care.  
“Call your sister, Blake”, he only added taking his bag and walking towards the elevator.

Someone waited in front of the police station.  
At first Bellamy assumed that it was Miller’s father. But Miller’s eyes just widened for a moment and then he rolled them.  
Kane on the other hand froze and then a big smile went on his face. He walked towards the stranger hugging him. Bellamy looked from Echo, who also furrowed her brows to Miller, who just sighed.  
“It was so clear”, he commented.  
“What?”, asked Echo, watching as Kane and the stranger parted and talked to each other.  
“That’s Jaha”, Miller explained.  
Both Bellamy, Echo and Harper turned towards Miller. Lincoln seemed unfazed as usual watching the men. Harper even gasped. “Jaha, As in Thelonious Jaha. What he doing here?”.  
“Living”, Miller said, “He lives in St. Mount”. He looked at Bellamy. “I told you it wasn’t my persuasive powers man”.  
Bellamy looked back from Miller to Kane and Jaha. Jaha was talking and Kane listening intentivly.  
“You’re telling me you grew up next to Thelonious Jaha”.  
“Hm”, Miller said unfazed as usual. “And Jake Griffin if that says anything to you”. Bellamy smiled.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Now you make a whole lot more sense”. Miller shook his head smiling too.  
“Believe me the two are the last reason why I became profiler. I have the feeling that they might be the reason why I became profiler so late in my life”.  
Bellamy wanted to ask why, but Kane had come back Jaha by his side.  
“Agents, I want you to meet someone special”. Jaha chuckled and shook his head at that notion.  
“This is Supervisory Special Agent Thelonious Jaha, I guess you all know him already from the books”.  
Everyone who was polite nodded. Bellamy just crossed his arms and waited.  
“He is one of the reasons we’re here. He might help us with the case a bit”.  
Harper managed to smile and nod happily. Echo just raised an eyebrow. Bellamy could feel her sarcastic commentary, but she swallowed it well.  
Before anyone could make a comment another black man appeared a little bit smaller, with a serious face and tired eyes.  
Bellamy didn’t know what made him think that that was Miller’s father, maybe it was the fact that he looked at his son first and then at everyone else and a small smile appeared on his face.  
The soft smile disappeared when he saw Kane and Jaha and was replaced with a more formal one.  
He reached out his hand. “Supervisory Special Agent Kane?”, he asked, “Police Chief David Miller”,Kane shook his hand with a smile, “so glad you all could come. Your help is desperately needed”.  
“No problem at all”, replied Kane. “I was about to introduce Jaha to the team too. Here are the agents Harriet Harper, Lincoln Grounds, Echo Eissturm, Bellamy Blake and of course you already know him your son Nathan Miller”.  
If Miller wanted to disappear into thin air, he didn’t show it.  
Miller senior smiled at everyone and shook the hand of the person next to him, which was Lincoln.  
Miller senior just like his son came right to the point. “We might have found a corpse”.  
This was even news to Jaha.  
“Where?”, he asked.  
“In a burned down cabin in the woods. There are already people at the crime scene, but if you still want to go”.  
Kane nodded and looked at his agents, “Eissturm, Blake you should go, you can take care of Mbgebe’s parents later”.  
Both nodded.  
“An officer of mine can drive you right there”.

They took a car with an nice looking young police officer. Bellamy tried to not talk about Jaha not sure how the police officers were connected to him.  
They drove a long time. Mostly through forest the village St. Mount really was small and cozy.  
“It will be harder to find anything with that much wood around everything”, Echo commented while looking outside of the window.  
The young police officer his name was Drew Killjoy laughed. “Tell me, we even have houses inside of the woods, that you can only access through long passages”.  
“Idle really”, Bellamy commented.  
The car stopped at some point and Drew told them that they had to go through the woods. Echo sighed but nobody complained.  
“Do you have so many small cabins somewhere in the woods?” Bellamy asked the officer.  
“I guess so. Our community is pretty small and it didn’t went better in the last couple of years. Some of the cabins are just shells of houses where people had summer residences and now forgotten”.  
“Great”, Echo mumbled, “That sounds like a lot of hideout places for me”. She was right.  
The ‘kids’ turned out to be two young adults, who looked uncomfortable at the burned down cabin.  
A small looking white girl with long blond hair and a bigger black boy, who might have made her look so small, he was even bigger than Bellamy.  
They stood next to the cabin, arms crossed silently watching him and Echo appear.  
They checked the burned down cabin first. Some of the police officers had already freed the corpse from the weight of fallen down wood. But it didn’t help to identify it.  
Echo started to dig around in the dirt and left Bellamy to talk to the finders.  
As he approached the girl raised an eyebrow clearly unimpressed. He knew her type, had sex with a few of them back in college. She was rich spoiled but smart and used to getting what she wanted.  
The boy seemed also spoiled but a little bit less cocky, his eyes were on the girl.  
They looked a little bit like a couple, a little bit like prom queen and prom king.  
The boy seemed to search for some sort of support and the girl gave him a short reassuring glance, before she turned back to Bellamy.  
Suddenly Bellamy got the feeling that they were hiding something.  
“Hi there”, he started showing his badge, “Bellamy Blake, Fbi”. They actually looked at it as if they could see the difference between a fake and a real one.  
The boy raise his eyebrows.  
“The FBI is investigating the case?”, he asked, which made the girl press her elbow in his side.  
“Yeah, about three hours ago” Bellamy furrowed his brows. “How do you know?”  
The boy opened his mouth, but the girl was quicker. “Well, people have been missing, three now, we guessed that the corpse is probably one of them, anything else seemed highly unlikely”.  
Bellamy didn’t believe her, way to smart used to getting out of a situation by just using her mouth. But he didn’t push it.  
“Well you’re correct”, he admitted hoping to get some information out of her, “What do you both know about the case?”  
They looked at each other and managed to shrug their shoulders at the same time. It was kind of impressive.  
“The news. We’ve only been here for 2 weeks”, added the boy.  
“College students I guess then”.  
They both nodded in agreement.  
“What were you doing here?”  
Both of them seemed to communicate through looks. So Quick that it was hard for Bellamy to follow.  
She raised her brows. He furrowed them. Maybe they were really together or at least dating, even though the way they stood together indicated far more friendship when lovers. Maybe secret lovers.  
“Well”, the boy started fumbling for words. “It’s… it’s…”  
The girl suddenly sighed.  
“Wells let’s admit it”.  
Wells, was it his name? He looked back to the boy, who looked at her puzzled than his eyes widened as if he was afraid.  
The girl searched in her blue jacket and finally handed him a small plastic bag with a familiar green content.  
“We wanted to smoke weed here, it was our hideout place when we were younger”.  
Bellamy’s eyes darted to the Wells guy, who nodded. He wasn’t sure if he should believe them. He inspected the plastic bag.  
But grilling the two just for one bag of weed, wouldn’t get him anywhere.  
He gave them another glance, they looked up tight enough with even more up tight parents who would be upset about the news that there kids would smoke weed.  
With a sigh he gave the bag back to the girl.  
“You know more hideout places like this?”  
They shook their heads in unison. Maybe just a little bit too quick for Bellamy’s liking.  
“Just this one, it’s close to our home”, the girl meant.  
He gave them another look, the one he gave Octavia when ever she hadn’t answered his calls.  
Wells looked uncomfortable to the ground and the girl raised her eyebrows.  
“Okay, I let you two pass.”.  
Both sighed in relief. Maybe it was just Bellamy but the girls sigh seemed forced.  
“But answer this question, did you see anyone around here, when you came?”  
The girl shook her head. “The burned done rags weren’t even warm anymore who ever burned the body, probably burned it yesterday evening”.  
That was a very good conclusion. “You were again?”, he asked.  
“Oh, Clarke”, she smiled. Bellamy nodded. “Do you need a ride home, I can ask Killjoy for you if you want to.”  
Wells shook his head. “No, we don’t live far from here, but thank you”.  
Bellamy fumbled in his jacket and finally found a business card.  
“If you remember anything else, feel free to call me”, both nodded. Clarke took the card. A small glance between them and they started walking the way Bellamy and Echo had came from, Wells turning his head two times.  
Bellamy just stood there, looking how they went away. Echo joined him, looking with him.  
“Anything unusual Blake?”, she asked.  
“Don’t know, can’t put my finger on it”.  
The two disappeared behind the trees, he looked at Echo. “They seemed really unfazed you know”.  
Echo didn’t seem to be surprised.  
“Well in the state the corpse is. It is far more looks like a puppet or something else burned. I don’t think it was so horrifying, even for someone who’s not used to it”.  
Bellamy wanted to counter against this, but stopped he needed to focus. “Is it the corpse of one of the victims?”  
Echo wasn’t sure she shrugged her shoulders. “Could be, there is not much left. The clothes are burned”.  
“The cabin fell right on the corpse”, Bellamy said.  
“Won’t make it easier to identify I guess. I can’t make up if the arm got broken before or after the fire”. Bellamy shrugged. “I guess only time will tell”. Echo laughed and came a little bit closer.  
She looked around. “What do you think of this Jaha guy?”  
“Have you read his work, he’s pretty amazing”, Bellamy started defensive.  
Echo rolled her eyes.  
“I mean the fact that he might help us? Kane didn’t even introduce us to him, before stating that”.  
Bellamy thought about it. “One in a lifetime chance I guess. I don’t know Echo”, he added when Echo started to look even more pissed.  
“It’s Kane he’s not so good with social customs such as democracy, when he thinks he has a good idea… and he thinks that he has a good idea a lot”.  
Echo smiled.  
“Careful in the end, Kane gets invited to dinner and we have to work”.  
Bellamy chuckled “What would you rather want dinner with Jaha or work?”.  
Echo thought about it for a second.  
“Probably dinner. Like you said one in a lifetime chance”, Echo smiled, “Let’s go back and tell the others”.  
Bellamy nodded.

Back at the police station they only found Miller, Lincoln and Miller senior.  
Harper had gone to Lis Fox’s house. Kane was talking to Mbege’s mother, who had come to the police station crying. Atom’s parents hadn’t been home.  
“Probably working”, Miller senior said.  
“Their son is missing, probably dead and they’re working?”, Lincoln had asked concerned.  
“Well they have more than just Atom. There’s also his two younger brothers and a sister. Also they are greatly indebt. They can’t afford a day off”.  
Lincoln swallowed hard and then turned to Bellamy and Echo.  
Echo repeated what she had already told Bellamy. Miller senior thought about it after a minute.  
“I guess I know a few cabins, maybe I can show you on a map I mean”.  
Echo nodded. “Sounds great”.  
She went with him and left Bellamy, Miller and Lincoln alone.  
Lincoln was deep in thoughts.  
“If he’s sophisticated enough to burn them to destroy evidence. He’s more planned out then we thought”. Miller finally said.  
Lincoln nodded. “But also he only burned one body”, Lincoln noted. “If he really is only interested in the disposal…”  
“You mean, the others, whoever the burned one is might be still alive?”, Bellamy asked.  
Miller shrugged his shoulders. “It’s possible. If the burned corpse is one of our victims”.  
Bellamy couldn’t say anything, because Kane came out of the room with Jaha. As soon as he saw the others he came towards them.  
“Blake, may I speak with you?” Bellamy looked from Lincoln to Miller, who seemed also pretty confused.  
Slowly he stood up and moved towards Kane. For one moment he thought he would talk to Jaha too, but after another banter between the two men, he walked off.  
Kane smiled reassuringly which didn’t make Bellamy feel any better.  
“Blake come here, don’t look like death is upon you”. Bellamy tried to smile. Kane grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him closer in some sort of strange buddy motion.  
Bellamy felt slightly uncomfortable but tried to look calm.  
“Jaha has invited me for dinner”, he told Bellamy. Bellamy almost had to laugh, what had Echo said, maybe an hour ago. “And I want to ask you if you want you can accompany me”.  
Bellamy opened and closed his mouth. “I don’t think you need a plus one for this one”, he said but swallowed the ‘and I bet I’m not your first choice’. “Also don’t we have a case to look at?”  
“We will have our mobiles on, everyone can reach us. It won’t be for more than 2 hours at the very least”.  
What did Kane want?  
“You know well enough that two hours could mean death and life for the victims”.  
“Listen, the lab results will not be here before 10 pm. He’s one of the most known agents this unit has. I’m giving you a chance here”.  
Bellamy couldn’t believe it. But Kane took his silence for a yes.  
“We meet at 8 pm quick dinner, go back”.  
He let go of Bellamy but his hand remained on Bellamy’s shoulder for a while. It was a gesture he always did, when he wanted to comfort him. It never really worked.  
“You’ll thank me for this”.  
Bellamy wasn’t so sure.

Thelonious Jaha really lived only ten minutes away in a small nice suburban street.  
Interestingly his garden was the only one that seemed blandish, untended for.  
But what had Bellamy expected? He sometimes didn’t clean the apartment for weeks, when he was swamped with work.  
It gotten so out of hand Octavia had started to do the dishes and wash the clothes.  
Sadly she still didn’t do most of her homeworks herself, but it was work in progress.  
While Bellamy walked through the garden he made a profiler note. A habit he couldn’t stop himself doing which had become really annoying. He had started keeping notes about random people in his head.  
Like small checklist that he could access easily.  
Till now he had managed to not use this against Octavia, but he knew the day would come and Octavia would probably kick his ass for it.  
On Thelonious Jaha’s small list went, isn’t home often and probably workaholic.  
Jaha welcomed them at the door. Kane with a hug and Bellamy with a steady handshake interestingly Kane didn’t have to introduce Bellamy once more.  
With the big grin, Jaha almost seemed sympathetic.  
He asked how Bellamy got to the BAU and listened, nodding and asking questions.  
Kane had seen this as an opportunity for Bellamy and Bellamy realized that he should probably take it.  
They got lemonade, alcohol on the job was not permitted, but also Jaha or Thelonious, that’s what he should call him Jaha insisted, Bellamy did, but noted that he wouldn’t on the job, didn’t drank much.  
“A whiskey to special occasions and that’s it, we tend to downplay the serious effects alcohol can have”.  
The wine bottles told another story but Bellamy sipped on his lemonade and kept quiet.  
Interestingly even though it was a big house, Jaha seemed to be the only one in it. Bellamy deduced that the children were out of the house and only this empty shell of a house remained. Jaha would’ve probably wanted to live somewhere else, but was too caught up to change.  
After a few minutes he begged his pardon and went to the kitchen, Kane followed but Bellamy stayed in the living room. It was a beautiful yet awfully unused one. There were a few newspapers and somebody had tried to solve the crossword puzzle.  
But that was kind of the only sign of life in the room. Next to the wine bottles on the dining table.  
Bellamy went to the sideboard to look at some of the pictures. The first one was from Jaha himself, he was younger and in his uniform. He looked nice in it strong with a confident smile.  
Maybe it was only a thing Bellamy saw mostly because he believed that there was a difference between pictures before his mother died and afterwards.  
Not really made out by haircuts but by the way he looked into the camera, but Jaha just looked like this a little bit happier a little bit less damaged.  
Most likely before he went working for the BAU Bellamy thought. His attention turned to the next picture, it was Jaha’s wedding. He held a beautiful smiling woman black as him in a gorgeous gown.  
She looked laughing into the camera but Jaha only had eyes for her.  
Beautiful he thought but the fact that Jaha had greeted them alone that he never talked about her made Bellamy believe that she probably wasn’t around anymore, maybe divorced maybe died.  
Maybe he held unto this house because he couldn’t let go of this dream that they had.  
The divorce one was more likely.  
He looked at the next picture, a picture of said woman and and a boy who was maybe about 10 years old.  
The woman wore a uniform like Jaha and hugged the boy from behind, who only shyly smiled at the camera.  
Next to this was a collage of pictures of said boy with a white blond haired girl. The pictures had been made at different times.  
Bellamy found pictures of them as toddlers, as children in the park, teenagers. He furrowed his brows. Somehow they seemed familiar.  
The boy always seemed to smile shyly while the girl grinned all over the place.  
The oldest was the graduation picture where she stuck out her tongue. The boy laughed for the first time on the pictures.  
Bellamy realized the connection the moment the doorbell rang.  
Jaha opened the door before he could even turn his head. “Abby”, he said, Bellamy could hear the smile in Jaha’s voice.  
He turned around and walked towards the floor. The woman laughed too. Bellamy found them hugging in the doorway.  
“Where’s my son?”; Jaha asked. “I thought you would bring him over”.  
Abby furrowed her brows she was the same age as Kane and Thelonious white, with brown hair and a little tan.  
“My daughter told me that she was already here”, she replied looking towards the stairs.  
“Are they?”, Jaha asked and turned too. “Wells”, he said with a raised voice, “Clarke”.  
Abby used the time to greet Bellamy with a cold smile and a handshake.  
“Abby Griffin”, she said. The chances that this was a coincidence was to weak especially after Miller had stated that Jake Griffin had lived here too.  
Bellamy smiled at the widow of Jake Griffin. But before he got to say his name the ‘children’ came down the stairs.  
Bellamy dreaded to look up. But had to.  
Wells stopped as soon as he saw him. But Clarke seemed unbothered.  
A little bit angry with himself he asked why he hadn’t taken their surnames too.  
Wells managed to get his smile back on his face and walk down the stairs before Jaha could turn to him.  
Jaha beamed proudly.  
“Mr. Blake this is my son Wells Jaha and his best friend, Clarke Griffin”.  
Bellamy liked his lips. He wasn’t sure how to react.  
Should he say he knew? Normally he would’ve but in this situation.  
Jaha surely wouldn’t be happy to hear that his son had found a corpse while actually trying to smoke weed.  
He managed to smile a little bit and nodded.  
“Nice to meet you”, he said politely as he could be, reaching out his arm. Wells took it calmly but stiff.  
Jaha luckily started to talk about the lasagne that he had made. Which left Bellamy some time to focus on Wells and Clarke. Clarke seemed unfazed as usual her eyes far more on Jaha and her mother than him, but Wells stared right at him. His face didn’t tell anything but he looked tense, on the other hand he had never seen the boy any differently.  
“You want to eat too?”, asked Jaha the two.  
Wells was about to decline Bellamy could see his head shaking gently but Clarke next to him nodded. “Of course”.  
Wells stared at her for a moment there was an argument between them, a silent one.  
Bellamy still wasn’t sure if they were together or not even though Jaha had called her Wells’ best friend.  
Wells’ eyes went big. A classical ‘Are you out of your mind?’ Clarke just smirked raised her eyebrows and turned to Jaha. “Should we help with the plates or something?”  
Jaha nodded and smiled. “That would be great my dear”.  
Without looking at Wells anymore Clarke passed him to the kitchen, smiling at Bellamy.  
He was impressed.  
Wells looked at her angry, but followed her after a few seconds.  
She really reminded him of a lot of girls he had met in university especially the rich ones, which came from a good home a loved family. Back when he had hate fucked them. Hated them for all the things they had mostly a stable home, money and not a lot of worries, fucked them because he could.  
Looking at Clarke he was happy that he had grown out of it.  
She walked right past him and of course still managed to throw a smile in his direction.  
Wells came right after her. His eyes never left him, filled with anxiety, spite and a little bit of fear.  
They made the table, while Bellamy listened to Kane and Abby Griffin, checking his phone all fifteen minutes for updates.  
Interestingly none of his teammates had been angry, when he told them about Kane’s offering.  
Harper even had been understanding.  
“You know we won’t have anything to do till maybe minute when the results get in. I was about thinking to get a rest”. Echo nodded still with a sly smile. “I was thinking about searching the best pizzeria in town and see how good it is. Anyone interested in joining?”  
The hardest part of the meal was the sitting arrangement.  
Kane wanted to sit of course next to Jaha and Griffin, but also seemed very open to the idea of sitting next to Bellamy.  
It ended with Bellamy having to sit next to Griffin and Jaha facing directly Wells, which made it hard to ignore him.  
Wells seemed to have the same problem his eyes lingered on Bellamy from time to time. Always trying to make him out.  
Oh he was afraid, Bellamy could feel it, but still good enough to conceal his fear.  
The way he sat reminded Bellamy of the last man he had dated it had been about five years ago a short lived affair. But what always had puzzled Bellamy, was that the man, a college at the time, had a talent for making himself short, even though he was at least 7 inches bigger than Bellamy.  
Wells seemed to act the same. He was easily bigger than Clarke and her mother, but looked smaller.  
Absentminded Bellamy shook his head. Maybe he should stop comparing people to people he had slept with. Not that the comparison weren’t all true, but it felt inappropriate especially when it was the son of a -could he already say- colleague.  
The conversation mostly was about the case, much to Mrs. Griffin’s dismay.  
A lot of theories were made mostly by Jaha and Kane. Bellamy mostly decided to question the theories, it mostly ended with them being unsure.  
Clarke and Wells didn’t say much, but seemed to understand what Jaha said.  
They were probably raised with it. Clarke only sometimes furrowed her brows, when she believed something to be wrong.  
They finished the lasagne and Jaha was about to make coffee for everyone taking orders, when the doorbell rang.  
Bellamy had been checking his phone for an update. It was almost 10 pm and should come any minute.  
Wells stood up, probably happy to have a reason to escape the table.  
While he answered the door, Bellamy got the message.  
>>test results back, need you here –m, it said.  
Bellamy turned to Kane to inform him, while he called back Miller.  
It was a short call.  
“Who?” was everything Bellamy asked.  
“It’s Mbege one hundred percent sure about it”.  
Bellamy nodded putting a finger to his other ear, to blend out Kane talking to Jaha.  
“Has someone informed the family?”  
He noticed Clarke’s look while he talked. Her eyes lingering casually.  
“Trying, Harper and Lincoln are on their way”.  
“Kay, we’ll be there in 10 minutes”.  
Bellamy hung up the moment Wells came back.  
“Clarke it’s Raven”, he said and it didn’t go unnoticed how Clarke’s face lit up and for the first time Bellamy saw a genuine smile.  
Wells looked shortly at Bellamy and then at his father.  
“I’m going out, Raven’s back in town if that is okay?”  
Jaha nodded. “I’ll have to break up this round. It was very lovely but the gentlemen need to go back”.  
“You won’t come with us?”, Kane asked almost disappointed.  
Jaha smiled. “I will clean the table with my friend and then come after you”.  
Kane nodded happily. He and Bellamy put on their jackets and left the house at the same time as Wells and Clarke did.  
Bellamy caught a glance at Raven, a beautiful dark girl, with a smile and a loud voice. She stood next to a motorcycle a helmet in hand.  
“So what do the results say?” Kane interrupted Bellamy’s inspection.  
“They corpse found in the wood, it’s Mbege”, he said as quietly as possible, but he still got the feeling that Clarke and Wells had heard him anyway.

The next hours turned out to be quite dull.  
Back at the police station they were informed. Mbege had probably been already dead, when he had been burned. Lucky him.  
He had suffered a blunt trauma to the back head, but it probably wasn’t the cause of death.  
Because the corpse was burned already, it couldn’t be said anymore what had killed him.  
Afterwards speculations began. The first thing all of them noticed was the fact that all victims had been taken intoxicated.  
The woods where they probably had gone missing were now mostly controlled by the police. So the unsub had probably lost his hunting ground.  
“He’ll find something else”, Jaha had said he had come about thirty minutes later, “We have a lot of trees around here, it is almost impossible to control them”.  
“But a warning has been given out”, Lincoln countered.  
“As if this would stop drunken teenagers from walking through the dark woods”, Echo meant bitter.  
Lincoln and Harper had brought the parents back, but they were not really open to talk. His father was drunk and the mother tired. She cried the whole time.  
They gave up on the day at 2 am in the morning and went to their quarters.  
Before he went to sleep he told Miller about Clarke and Wells. Interestingly Miller knew them even though only as small children.  
“Very annoying you have to be careful with Clarke, she’s too smart for her own good”.  
“I figured that already. But don’t you find it odd?”  
“What?”  
“That they were the ones to find the corpse”.  
It was quiet Miller shifted in his position.  
“Don’t know. They don’t seem like serial killers to me, just two kids afraid that their parents will find out that they smoke weed”.  
“Do you know what they intend to study?”, Bellamy asked him suddenly.  
“My father said that Jaha meant, that Wells would study criminology”.  
“Wants to be just like his father”.  
“Probably”, Miller said while already being almost asleep.

The next day started off interesting. Miller, Echo and Bellamy were in a heated discussion if the victims were only taken by opportunity or if the unsub knew them from somewhere else.  
Miller and Bellamy believed in the opportunity, only Echo was against it.  
“C’mon guys, does this look like someone who is patient enough to wait in the woods. In the cold darkness”.  
Bellamy was about to counter when a scream made the whole group turn around.  
The first thing they saw was the boy, maybe as old as Wells and Clarke. He was dirty gritty even. A pocket knife in his hand. All three pulled out their guns.  
“I want to see my friend”, the boy yelled.  
“Let me talk to him”, Bellamy whispered and stepped towards the boy. Echo and Miller stayed behind weapons raised.  
“Come again?”, he asked.  
The boy turned towards him, Bellamy wasn’t sure if he really had so many cuts on his face, or if the dirt just made everything look worse. His eyes were barely open.  
“Mbege, you have him”, it wasn’t a question. He came closer. Even with weapons raised against him. “I want to see him”. Bellamy looked around. If the boy would lash out he would only hit him. Slowly he put the gun away.  
“What’s your name?”  
The boy seemed confused. “Murphy, what do you care?”  
“Murphy”, Bellamy repeated. “Who are searching for?”  
“Mbege”, the boy repeated his hands shaking.  
He could feel how Echo behind him tightened the grip on her gun.  
Bellamy eyed Murphy’s hand. It wouldn’t take much to get rid of it.  
The boy seemed too far gone, to actually hurt someone with such a small weapon, but of course standing so close he could take damage not to forget Murphy himself.  
Looking back into Murphy’s clouded eyes, he would give this kid one chance.  
“Murphy you have to lower your knife to get in”.  
Maybe that hadn’t been smart. Murphy suddenly raised his knife.  
“I will get him out”. Bellamy had to take a small step back.  
“Lower the knife, and we’ll talk about it”.  
Was this guy intelligent enough to look behind Bellamy’s back and see Echo and Miller?  
They had probably already cleared out the area. Bellamy hadn’t given much focus on it, already used to some routine.  
Murphy took his time, the knife strangely close to Bellamy’s face.  
If he would go on in this pace, Echo might shoot him in the leg, because she was bored.  
“Listen-“ he started, but didn’t finish, because a sudden movement from Murphy made him grab the hand with the knife.  
There wasn’t a big fight. The knife was dropped to the floor. Murphy’s hand’s behind his back. Miller came from the side, taking the knife.  
“Distance, man”, he scolded Bellamy.  
“I can’t grab him like this, if you run in danger of getting the knife into your stomach”.  
Bellamy nodded but didn’t talk about this any further, he looked up Murphy.  
“Do you know him?”  
Miller nodded. “He’s kind of famous around here”.  
Bellamy tightened his grip and started to push Murphy to the headquarters. “For what?”  
Miller smiled his famous sarcastic half smile. “Shit like this”.

They tried to calm the boy, but it was almost impossible.  
The most interesting fact was that most of the local police was not surprised. They suggested to give him a cell and sleep it out.  
Harper was for bringing him to the hospital.  
“Not if he is a possible suspect”, Miller Senior had countered.  
Echo was rolling her eyes already. Miller seemed to have the same opinion.  
But Lincoln was the one to counter in his quiet peaceful manner he looked Miller Senior directly in the eyes.  
“We’re searching for someone, who has the patience to lay down in the woods and hunt people down. Coldly quietly. He can wait, hold them captive and burn them. I truly believe that Mr. Jonathan Murphy is a danger to people especially in this state. But he’s not our unsub, not even close”. Finishing his statement he looked over to the room where they had brought Murphy.  
“But he surely needs help, I feel like he’s right now far more a danger to himself than anyone else”. Miller Senior, Bellamy really needed a better distinction for them, was not impressed.  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about, this guy once took a gun to school and aimed it at students”.  
“Then why is he still going around free?”, Bellamy pointed out.  
“What really interests me, how he knew about Mbege”, Miller finally said. His eyes focused on the files on the table as if he wanted to escape his father’s eyes.  
“We only found out yesterday evening. This guy comes in with the knife at eight o’clock”, Echo pointed out. The room went silent, all eyes were on Miller Senior. The man shifted uncomfortable.  
“I’m not sure. Most people went home. It could be that someone talked”.  
“Minimize it”, was Kane’s only answer.  
“So what’s the plan?” Echo asked.  
“We’ll still question him, after he sobered up. For now on, I believe that Mbege’s father is now sober so we might talk to him. I want Harper to talk to them. Lincoln and Echo, we brought in most of the people, who were at Lis Fox’ party. So you should talk to them”.  
“Murphy lives across the street of Dawson’s house”, Miller Senior said. “We should ask him about this too”.  
Everybody stopped. “You could not tell us that earlier?”, Bellamy finally said.  
“Does that make him more suspicious?”  
“He still doesn’t fit the profile”, Lincoln meant, “Not that we have much of one”.  
“Does the boy Atom stand in any relation to him?”  
“He’s one of the local drug connections”.  
Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Okay, we check him out”.  
“I’ll talk to his mother. Maybe she knows some of his friends”. He got up. “Anyone wanna help me?”  
Miller sighed. “Good”. He looked to Kane. “I guess you and Jaha should look through possible dumping sides and create a full profile. We’ll be back as soon as Murphy sobers”.  
He didn’t even wait for a reaction, just got up and left.  
Miller followed him quietly.  
In the car Bellamy tried to get control of himself.  
Miller watched him silently.  
Ruffling his hair he started the motor. “Which way do we have to go?”, he asked Miller, who seemed to judge him silently. “Down the street. They live a village away at St. Johns”, he said finally.  
Bellamy started driving. “Care to explain why you exploded like this?”  
Bellamy clenched his teeth. “We’re wasting our time, because your dad likes to scapegoat a drug addict, my boss would rather waste his time trying to better his friendship with a famous profiler. This case is just going right”.  
“We’ve been only here for a day, man”.  
“Yeah and what did we do? The unsub has abducted a person every week. Which means he can abduct anyone in the next days. The only thing we have right now is Murphy I guess and the corpse that doesn’t seem to help”.  
Miller leaned back and looked out of the window. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. We have way too little evidence anyway. Next street left, we’ll have to go through the woods”.  
Bellamy complied. “What did your father say?”, he asked when they went into the woods.  
“Hm?”  
“What did your father say that made you talk to Kane in accepting this case?”  
Miller still looked outside of the window, maybe he counted the tree in his mind.  
“My father and I don’t talk much”, he finally said, “I knew it would take this man all he got, to pick up the phone and ask this off me. So only if he was sure, that something was off and no matter what my father’s instinct was mostly right…”, he realized half way through that this probably wasn’t very convincing. He licked his lips. “You know and Jaha sitting next to him practically demanding to talk to Kane”.  
Bellamy wanted to ask why Miller and his father didn’t talk to each other. But he got preoccupied by the three figures who walked along the street. Two blue jackets, one red. Two girls, one guy.  
He slowed down. “Aren’t this Wells Jaha and Clarke Griffin?”  
Miller looked outside of the window nodding. “And Raven Reyes. Didn’t know they were friends”.  
Bellamy furrowed his brows. “What are they doing here?”  
Miller raised his eyebrows. “You know you criticise my father for thinking that Murphy is a suspect, but suspect the only clean kids this village has?”  
“The profile fits them way better”, Bellamy countered, but wasn’t serious about it. The kids were as clean as they got. Next to the fact that they had alibis for the first abductions.  
“No, they just seem off to me”.  
Miller took a closer look at them. “Did you look at them aggressive and mean in anyway, because I think that might be it”.  
Bellamy rolled his eyes. He was getting closer to them. When they started noticing he nodded towards them. The other girl Raven nodded back. Clarke Griffin smiled. Only Wells stood there, staring him down.  
“I take everything back”, Miller said after they had driven by, “Jaha junior probably could’ve killed you with that look, what did you do to him?”  
“I don’t know”.

Murphy’s mother was surprisingly sober. But the house told a silent story.  
She couldn’t help them through the things she said, but after thirty minutes with her Bellamy knew why Murphy and Mbege had formed a bond.  
“Could it be that our unsubs targets drunken or intoxicated people, because he hates intoxicated people?”, he asked Miller on the way back. Miller seemed unsure. “But when he wouldn’t put them away, just kill them and leave them on the ground”.  
They didn’t meet Jaha jr, Griffin or Reyes on their way back. Back at the station they reported what they had found. Harper told them about Mbege’s parents. The party people had been specially asked by Lincoln about Murphy, but nobody had seen him.  
When it came down to interview Murphy, Miller and Bellamy volunteered, much to Miller senior’s dismay. He seemed eager to talk to Murphy himself, but Bellamy sure as hell wouldn’t let him.  
Murphy sat silently on the floor leaning on a wall, when they got in. The chair on the floor.  
He didn’t react to them, just scratched his already hurt arms.  
“Well Murphy, you made quite an entrance”.  
Murphy smirked, but it didn’t go to his eyes. “Care to tell us what you were thinking?”  
“If I could comprehend what I did back then, I still wouldn’t tell you”, Murphy said. His voice stronger and calmer than before.  
“Funny”, commented Miller. Abruptly Murphy looked up, as if he recognized Miller. There seemed to be a silent discussion between them. Murphy looked almost said, but whatever he tried to ignite in Miller it didn’t work. His eyes went back to the floor painting things into the dust with his fingers.  
“He’s dead isn’t he” his voice got something heart wrenching. Bellamy nodded. “Yeah, found yesterday evening”. Murphy tried to remain calm, but his hands shook.  
“You don’t know who did it”.  
“No”.  
“You’re suspecting me?” It didn’t sounded scared, far more sad.  
Bellamy and Miller exchanged a look.  
“Not if we can help it, we think the murder is connected with two other disappearances around here. This is why it is so important that you can answer us some question. We believe that you’re the last one who saw him”.  
Murphy smiled. “What’s funny?”  
Murphy shook his head, but couldn’t stop himself. “Nothing, it’s just”, he looked from Miller to Bellamy and back. “It’s just Jaha and Griffin said the same thing a week ago”. Bellamy’s eyes widened and something in his mind clicked.  
“Jaha and Griffin?”, Miller pressed. Murphy only nodded but it was enough for Bellamy to stand up and go outside. Kane, Lincoln and Jaha stood there watching them closely. As soon as Bellamy faced Jaha he raised his hands in defence. “I’ve never talked to the boy, I swear by my life”.  
“I believe you. He was not talking about you or Abigail”.  
Jaha froze as if he also understood. “About whom?”, Kane asked. Bellamy turned his gaze to him. His face a serious mask.  
“About his son and Griffin’s daughter. Wells and Clarke”.


	3. Neighbourhood Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to chill Wells”, Jasper said making himself comfortable on the sofa. Of course this didn’t make Wells any less grumpy or ‘chill’.

The question is always who and on the way to the answer the question why is answered too at least in a good movie. Most of the time.  
Sometimes there isn’t a great explanation. There is not a story to tell of sadness, just of the gore.  
It’s still interesting. The girl is sitting in a chair in a dark room and it’s so dark that she can’t see anything.  
She’s not screaming anymore. It won’t take long now. Her head is falling to the side, barely holding on.  
There’s a clock somewhere and it goes tic-toc-tic-toc over and over and the heart is racing, because people want to hope that the girl is saved, but we’re in the middle of the story, there is so much more to go. So the people just watch in horror.

“You need to chill Wells”, Jasper said making himself comfortable on the sofa.  
Of course this didn’t make Wells any less grumpy or ‘chill’. If not it made him more tense, he grinded his teeth and stared holes into Monty’s very tidy but also very empty shelf.  
Clarke and Raven who stood next to Monty, who was typing something into his computer didn’t bother anymore.  
They had learned a long time ago, that there was no one really in this world that could tell Wells to calm down.  
Not his father, not one of the teachers, not that famous agent that had been there at Jaha’s birthday party. So they just gave up and tried to get through the storm or at least he hoped.  
Just like now Clarke even ignored him concentrating on Monty, but Raven studied Wells, arms crossed as if he was some sort of experiment that was interesting to watch.  
“Wells, could you do me the favor. I might need some money to pay the rent and I believe that if I could stick a piece of coal up your ass, I might get a diamond by the end of the week”.  
Wells rolled his eyes. Raven had given up on calming him yes, but that didn’t stop her from poking him with a stick now and then.  
“You know you get rusty when you steal punchline’s from an eighties movie”.  
“A good movie mind you”.  
Wells turned back to the shelf mumbling a whatever under his breath.  
“You’re Cameron, Clarke is Sloane”.  
“And you’re Ferris Bueller?”  
Raven snapped her fingers and made a wink gesture towards him.  
“Correct”. She came closer and smiled. “But seriously lighten up, I don’t know about what you’re complaining about. I mean I do really I listened to you yesterday night, no matter what you think, but I still don’t get it”.  
“The profiler he knows something’s up”. This comment made Monty look up, but didn’t stop him from typing. Clarke next to him looked at Wells too.  
“Yeah this, or he has just as much on a crush on you as you on him”.  
Raven laughed. Wells went even grumpier.  
Even the first time this joke had come up it hadn’t been funny, but he had tried to be a good sport. Even though it had hurt a little bit.  
Especially when Clarke had continued Raven’s well minded jest. But he had smiled and rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Raven away.  
As if Reyes he had said. It had been okay, maybe funny for other people. Every other time after that had just been unnecessary.  
It had also been the first time after the prom incident that Clarke had talked about the relationship topic and him.  
Maybe that was the reason why it felt so weird.  
She herself still got messages from Lexa over the day, but seemed to ignore her, which told Wells that this was probably also off again, which was sad or worrisome, yeah worrisome was the better expression.  
It had been her first serious relationship after Finn Collins.  
Wells took a look at Clarke, who looked back at the computer screen, when she met his gaze almost shyly.  
It was nice of her he guessed, carrying about him and his love life and he should see it that way, but why she focused on this incompetent profiler, Wells really didn’t understand.  
Maybe she just focused on his appearance which was pleasant, but Wells needed more than just freckles and a in a shirt good looking figure.  
“Maybe he knows that we didn’t find the corpse by chance”, he pointed out, but Clarke already rolled her eyes.  
“And what is he going to do? We didn’t do a thing”.  
“Maybe I don’t want to get into the police station and be interrogated”.  
Clarke put her hand on Monty’s shoulder causing him to stop.  
She turned to Wells. “If you want to, we can stop. It’s not like we have to. We can go out drink something or have picnic in the park. It’s not like we’re getting paid for this”.  
“That’s the goal though”, Raven added.  
Wells stared at them both. This wasn’t an option for him, they knew it he knew it.  
His father had always warned him. He had heard endless complaints about people who thought that they were smarter than the police and how it didn’t help the police and put them in danger. But here he was.  
How did they got here, he thought looking at his friends.  
One moment it had been walking down a street with Clarke trying to figure out what Fox had been doing the next it was patrolling the woods for more information, possible hideout places and burial sides.  
They had found the cabin out of luck. He would never forget Clarke’s face when they pushed away the plates to find the corpse. Burned or not it had been their first.  
A strange feeling that their first corpse was not on a job.  
Raven looked between them. “You two might drop out of this, but I will certainly not. Not that I was this big part of the investigation till now, but Fox is my girl. You don’t know how often we met at the center so I could stitch her up, because of that son of a bitch of a stepfather”.  
“Same”, Jasper stood up, even high he managed to look serious, “I promised to help her”. His words sounded bitter. “I won’t let her down this time”.  
“Me too”, Monty said he had stopped typing for a moment and looked up. “Not that I promised anything, but Lis was nice and she was friend”.  
It went quiet. The eyes of the three went from Wells to Clarke and back again.  
“Don’t look at me”, Clarke defended, “I didn’t start it. I would try and save anyone in our circle. Fox, Atom even Mbege”.  
Now the eyes lay on Wells.  
“As if I would back off”, he said, “Monty, you got this template of yours ready?”  
Monty nodded and turned the laptop around so that everyone could see.  
They went closer observing Monty’s work. He had made a summary of everything they knew and had done.  
“Okay, Mbege went missing. Three weeks ago on wednesday and showed up yesterday”.  
“Because we have walked the woods and checked every cabin, so we can determine that the corpse hadn’t been there the day before”.  
“You serious?”; Raven chimed in. Clarke only nodded. “Jesus and I leave you a few days alone”.  
Wells didn’t answer but continued. “So we can assume that he held Mbege captive for three weeks. Where ever and why ever, then Mbege got killed or died and then the unsub goes on and takes him and brings him to the cabin and burns him”.  
Clarke crossed her arms. “You think he burns them out of a higher reason or?”  
“I’m not sure. I mean there was nothing to indicate it was there?”.  
Monty was about to write a few question marks, but Wells answered before he could.  
“He abducts people, who are drunk and on drugs. They hit them on the back of their head. I mean he can’t talk them into coming with them. So he has to use force. I mean he takes them for three weeks. Maybe it’s what he’s doing with them… he doesn’t want us to find out soo”.  
“is to burn the victim”, Clarke ended the sentence.  
“But what he’s trying to hide?”, asked Jasper.  
“DNA? Maybe he raped them. Sexual sadist do this stuff”, Raven answered, showing that she had spent way too much time with Clarke and Wells.  
“I think it’s also important to note that it has something strangely clinical. The fire doesn’t leave much in the best case, it just burns everything down”.  
“In anyway, nobody knows what he did to them”, Monty said, “he may not have finished it, but there was nothing left. The only thing the police found out, was that he probably didn’t die because of the head trauma”.  
Wells eyed Raven. “That would rule out most of the common sexual sadist that I know. No other signs?” Monty shook his head.  
“So he died of what? Poison?”  
“Unclear till now, there was not poison found, but the lower body was very badly burned, so you’ couldn’t examine much”. Wells asked himself how Monty did know, but still a voice told him that he was better left without said information.  
“Okay, he has abducted one person a week, he probably will abduct a new one soon. But his hunting ground is now flooded with police officers”.  
“We have a lot of woods, he’ll find new hunting grounds”, Clarke turned to Jasper, “You know what that means?”.  
Jasper nodded and pulled out the gun out of his trousers.  
Wells fought back to explain to him gun safety, but he had already twice today. Sometimes people had to learn through pain, Clarke had reminded him after the second time, taking Wells hand to stop him from yelling at Jasper.  
‘Not your responsibility’, she had said and she damn was she right.  
“I already sent a message to everyone I know, telling everybody not to walk drunk or on drugs through the woods and not alone”.  
“I will go to Lisa’s party today and take care of them”, Jasper said.  
“And I will go to the party of…”  
“Dax”, Monty filled in.  
“Dax and hopefully beat up potential suspects and not the party guests”, Raven finished with a smile  
“Maybe it’s the same”, Jasper said hopefully.  
“I doubt it”, Wells countered.  
“I can go with you to the party if you want to”, Clarke said to Raven, but she just shrugged her shoulders.  
“You should rather go to Finn’s party to be honest”.  
The sentence made the room breathe in. Five years, Wells thought, and it was still a strange burning wound between all of them.  
“You sure?”  
Raven nodded. “Someone has to take care of him and if I can’t do it, then the next best person”.  
For the first time Raven tried to escape the looks of her friends. Wells examined her, even with her eyes on the carpet she still tried to look as if it didn’t bother her. It was some strength to do this Wells thought. Especially considering the fact that Clarke was probably be single again.  
The thought of Clarke on Finn’s party single made even Wells a little uncomfortable. He wouldn’t have admitted to it. He didn’t have any right to be.  
“Where are you heading Wells?”, Raven finally asked.  
“I will try to ask my father about the case and come to all of you”.  
Everyone nodded in agreement. “So long, what are we doing now?”, Raven asked.  
Jasper smiled. “Play some video games, chill”.  
“Patrol the cabins”, Wells suggested. Jasper sighed.  
“Can we chill for once Wells? We might have to stay awake the whole night”.  
“I will be chill, when this guy isn’t walking through our woods anymore”.  
Jasper was about to talk back, but a knock at the door made everybody freeze.  
Monty grabbed his computer and managed to turn it around right before his mother chimed in.  
She had a smile on her face and looked from all the familiar faces to her son who smiled back. “Honey. Some men want to talk to you, from the police”.  
Wells froze. Clarke next to him managed to look unfazed, so did Monty.  
“It’s about the people who went missing”. She seemed a little bit concerned but still trusted her son.  
“Oh okay”, Monty smiled at her and gave the impression as if he knew what the police officers wanted, which made her smile and open the door more.  
The first thing Wells saw, was Blake with his serious face, his eyebrows pulled together.  
He didn’t seem surprised to see Wells, entering the room with an air of responsibility and importance, followed by Nathan Miller.  
Wells still remembered him as a mean looking kid. He still had this stern look on his face.  
Blake took in the room and everyone in it slowly before he turned to Monty.  
Luckily Monty had opened the windows as soon as Wells, Clarke and Raven had entered the room, so there was only a faint smell of weed left.  
Maybe it was only his paranoia but Blake’s eyes seemed to be fixated on him and he didn’t know how to act about it other than to stare back, with crossed arms.  
“What a surprise”, Blake finally said.  
Monty closed his laptop. “Can I help you in anyway agents?”, he asked.  
“Yeah, we were just interviewing your good friend Murphy”, Blake started.  
“Good friend”, Raven couldn’t help but make a comment. The attention shifted from Wells to her. “That’s one way of putting it”.  
“What is he then?”  
Raven shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know I guess you guys have better terms for the relationship I have with someone who held once a gun to my head”.  
One day Raven’s mouth wouldn’t do her any good, but luckily today wasn’t that day.  
Miller rolled his eyes. He had gone to Monty eyeing his computer.  
How Monty withstood Miller’s poker face Wells didn’t know, but he did.  
“Anyway he talked about you visiting him asking him questions about Mbege’s disappearance”.  
Of fucking course, Wells looked to Clarke. She was the best actor and manipulator of them, it was kind of her job to fix this, but Bellamy seemed already to know this and turned to Wells instead, stepping closer almost into Wells personal space. Involuntary Wells leaned back trying to get away.  
“Care to tell us what this was about?”  
Wells held the eye contact, but didn’t know what to say. It was like Blake’s eyes stole every possible answer. He had always been a bad liar. He was good in not telling the truth. Ignoring the truth, but telling a lie he couldn’t.  
So he just bit his lips. “Nothing”, he finally said.  
He could feel how Clarke next to him wanted to punch him. Maybe it was only just his own conscious, maybe it was the same.  
“You went to Murphy the week Atom disappeared and already asked him about the case?”, Bellamy asked. His eyes seemed dark and hard, they reminded Wells a little bit of the eyes of his father, when they discussed different topics and psychological characterizations, or when they fought about nothingness like they always did.  
He waited for Blake’s next blow, but Miller managed to open his mouth turning to Monty.  
“Care to show me what’s on your laptop?” He asked.  
Monty furrowed his brows. “Yeah, why should I?” Monty pushed his laptop farer away from Miller and looked at him critically.  
“If you have nothing to hide, you wouldn’t have a problem with showing it to me”.  
“If you would believe that I have nothing to hide, you wouldn’t have to attack my privacy. Could you please spit out, what you want or a warrant, because we frankly have better things to do”.  
Boom. Monty managed to say the words Wells had searched for. Miller took a step back.  
“You’re father wants you at the police station”, Bellamy said and finally averted his eyes from Wells to Clarke. “And you too”.  
Clarke raised an eyebrows. “I don’t think that Thelonious can push me around to go where he pleases”.  
“Let me get this straight Griffin and Jaha, you’re currently suspected to endanger a further investigation, maybe being part of it. You either go now on behalf of your friend’s father, or we’re taking you with us”.  
“What a choice”, Clarke replied sarcastically. But seemed to give in, taking her jacket.  
“But just Wells and me. The other’s have nothing to do with it”.  
Blake of course saw through the lie, but Wells this time finally had her back.  
“They will stay here unless Blake and Miller can prove it here and now”. He hoped that Murphy had left out Jasper and Monty or at least not remember them in such a vivid detail.  
Blake seemed to search in Wells’ eyes for an answer, but once in his life Wells was sure that the answer could not be found there.  
Blake gave up and nodded.  
“Fine”, he said his nostrils widening, as if he was disgusted by the whole situation. He turned to Wells again, “Are you ready?”  
Wells suddenly aware that he had not moved the whole time only watching Blake’s actions nodded and took his Jacket.  
He wanted to say something to his friends, but knew no good code to tell something to them, nor a message to tell. So he just nodded at them.  
Raven nodded back at him, before the door closed behind them and they followed the agents to the car.

His father had actually insisted on putting them in separate interrogation rooms.  
Blake and Miller put him into a dark cold looking room and left him. Letting him on his own for quite sometime. They probably wanted to boil him, make him uncomfortable, but Wells managed to pass the time, staring into the mirror, thinking about the plans for the evening.  
For a small moment he wondered about Clarke and Lexa and then about Finn and Clarke and Raven.  
This made him remember the night Raven had come to the apartment totally drunk. She had tried to remain calm going to bed but ended crying in his arms. He had found out one day after that it had been Finn’s birthday.  
This thought made him think about the apartment and soon he thought about all the courses he would here next semester and what he could already read to prepare himself.  
Sometimes when he had the time, he would sit in some of the courses and listen, trying to prepare himself already, taking notes.  
That was one of the reasons Raven called him a nerd, the other reason was that he once after a panic attack had started watching Star Wars at 2 am in the morning.  
She had joined him eventually.  
Finally after about fifteen minutes. Wells would’ve said it felt like thirty, Blake came back, a woman with him, who intruded herself as Echo Eissturm.  
They said down and looked at him for a while with serious faces.  
It had worked back in Monty’s room, but now Wells was just bored out a little bit, this and a little bit anxious, how someone could feel that at the same time he didn’t know, but maybe it had something to do with the feeling that his father was watching him probably.  
“So”, Blake looked up, Wells asked himself how long they would play this charade.  
Did Clarke give in and told them already? She once managed to not talk to her mother for six months after the death of her father. The question was wanted Wells to sit here for the next six months, “care to explain what you and your friends were doing?”  
Wells looked from Bellamy to the glass and back again. He closed his eyes rubbing his forehead.  
“Your father says that you study criminology”, the woman said, Wells nodded. “So you want to become a profiler in the future”. Wells nodded.  
“Like your father”, she added and this made him stop. He looked at her.  
“That’s how it looks like”, he answered defensively.  
“So I guess it was only naturally for you to try to investigate this case, wanting to feel the excitement”.  
“It wasn’t like that”.  
Eissturm laughed. “Why are you trying to be so shy? I mean you were smarter than us, why keep it a secret it’s impressive”.  
Wells had the feeling that she talked to him like she would talk to an eight year old. She also tried to manipulate him like one. They clearly had the wrong profile of him.  
He remained cool, looking at her.  
“Just because I was smarter than you doesn’t mean I investigated this case”.  
Eissturm stopped. Blake next to her almost looked like he took it personal, but Wells had the feeling that Blake took a lot personal, way to much for this job at least.  
“How did you know where to find Mbege?”  
“I didn’t. We thought it would be wise to check the parameter around the abduction sites”.  
“For information?”  
Wells shook his head, “For teenagers, drug addicts that might hide in the cabins. We were a little bit scared that the un-“, he corrected himself, “the killer might attack the people there. So we searched through the cabins we knew every day and found him yesterday”.  
“Did you touch the corpse?”  
Wells shook his head. “What do you think, we’re the children of agents”.  
Blake crooked his head, but seemed to believe him.  
“What were you planning today?”  
“Our goal is not to investigate but to protect our friends, we were planning to visit the party’s that are happening today”. Bellamy and Echo looked at him as if they were trying to break him.  
“Did Clarke tell something else?”  
They didn’t answer that one. Just looked at each other, stood up and went outside.  
His father came in five minutes later, telling him that he was free to go. Wells tried to read his face, but his father was one of the few people that he couldn’t read. Of course he seemed disappointed, but not more than usual at least.

“Can you stop or do you plan to walk all the way back to our flat in Arcadia?”, Raven asked him or far more yelled because she was already 10 meters behind.  
He stopped and turned around. It was already so dark that he could only make out Clarke’s blond hair and Raven’s glowing skin and red jacket.  
Now he also saw her teeth. She smiled. “Was it so hard with your father?”  
“Mostly the silent treatment and ‘you can do better son’ I didn’t listen that much in the end”, he lied.  
“Does this affect you in anyway like for your future profiler career?”  
“No, it was just a warning”, he sighed looking at his shoes.  
Raven finally came close enough to put her arms around his shoulders or at least tried to put her arms around his shoulders.  
She probably was on her toes and still he had to lower his upper body for this to work.  
“That doesn’t sound bad at all if you ask me”, she said leaning against his shoulder. She was right as usual and Wells tried to give her a smile, but then she started something different.  
“Another thing, you and this Mr. Blake...”.  
Wells face went from smiling to dead serious in a second. He let go off her and walked even faster. Raven laughed behind him. He was too busy walking then to look what Clarke was doing.  
“What a tension”.  
“Why do you both keep saying that?”, Wells finally got the nerve to ask, “Like if you want to set me up on a date so badly, why not choose someone in my age range who is also not a fucking asshole?”  
Raven was stunned by this response. Clarke silent. She had read her messages, which had made her quiet. He should talk to her about this and the prom incident. But not now. Raven raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s like when we watch movies and this two main dudes look at each other and you both yell something along the line of kiss already. While the two are being the most heterosexual macho men on the whole planet”.  
“Are you calling yourself straight?”  
“No, I’m calling you both annoying”.  
“Good, for one moment I was really afraid we lost you”.  
“As if”, it was hard to be angry with Raven when she smiled at you. Especially when she smiled that soft smile, which told you that she probably thought that you were just a small sweet cookie that she had to take care after.  
“Just don’t pair me up with random asshole dudes, who breath heterosexuality”.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about the last one”.  
Wells turned around. “Okay even if he isn’t. Please he’s an asshole profiler and bad at his job and probably like what 8 years older than me”.  
“Hot though”.  
Wells didn’t comment on that one.  
He had lived two years now with Raven in an apartment, during which he had found out not only Raven’s type in men and women, but also managed to give her a rating, whenever said person was in the shower.  
With a sigh he turned around, a quick snappy remark on his lips, but the strange orange light between the trees made him stop.  
He furrowed his brows, which made Raven look too.  
“Is that?”, Wells asked, but Clarke finished the sentence finally catching up with the real world. She had started running.  
“A fire”.  
It took only a seconds to react afterwards. Wells started running with Raven. He managed to surpass Clarke and therefore was the first at the scene.  
It was one of the old cabins that burned, really vivid. His eyes went to the door.  
It was a decision made in seconds. He didn’t even thought about possible damage or the possibility that the cabin could crash any minute.  
He just blinked and opened the door. At first it was too bright and hot for him to see anything. The walls were on fire, he couldn’t breathe.  
Then he saw the dark thing on the ground. It could’ve been anything, just black clothes burning, but something told him that it was probably something way darker.  
He ran towards it. His hands didn’t feel the fire, when he grabbed the bundle feeling something way harder than clothes under it.  
He pulled on the fabric, just to see hair and burned skin.  
Without thinking any further he started pulling the bundle to the door.  
Hands from behind grabbed him, pulling him to the door.  
Quicker Wells quicker, where that Clarke’s words while she pulled him to the door, or did he felt them when she touched him?  
He didn’t let go of the body, couldn’t till he was outside. Outside the world seemed normal again.  
The first thing he heard was a “What the hell”, from Raven, but he didn’t react.  
He let go of the bundle, which dropped to the floor. Next to him he could hear Clarke’s heavy breathing.  
Something told him that it he probably sounded just like that, that his hands burned but everything else ignored the feeling and just grabbed the fabric and tore it off completely.  
The body was still almost untouched. They must’ve come a few minutes after the fire was set.  
The thought made him look around but he could see nothing except the cabin and the fire.  
Raven next to him looked down at his discovery cursing bitterly, which made him focus on the situation in front of them.  
He turned to her. First he saw her sad face that turned to him and he asked himself what she was sad about, but then his eyes went to the body inspecting it once more.  
For one moment the whole world just stopped everything just froze, then everything came back at him.  
His hurt lungs, his hands that burned terrible and the fact that he looked at the second corpse he had ever seen up close.  
He had never thought that it would be Lis. It shouldn’t have been Lis. Lis who had made him a flower crown.  
The girl that had started this whole mess dead in front of him. Her face was still pretty intact. Her eyes open and empty.  
At first it felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was still surrounded by the fire, just that the fire was hot and it was coldness that made its way into his lungs. He wanted to say something, he wanted to yell something, but the coldness blocked everything.  
He only realized that his hands were shaking when Raven touched them, suddenly in front of him -hadn’t she been next to Fox body a minute ago?- looking up. Her dark eyes were full of concern, anger and sadness that she tried to swallow. Softly she pushed him away from Fox. He wanted to protest, but felt so weak in her arms.  
The first thing he managed was to breathe the second thing was to cry. He felt the tears running down his cheeks.  
Raven was the one to wipe them away, he wanted to touch her, but his hands hurt to much. So he just cried, breathing unsteadily, while Raven started to hug him. In the background he could see Clarke hovering over Fox. She was searching for something, information, being the profiler when no one else could.  
He didn’t know how long he just stood there with burning hands and a crying face, but Clarke stood up after a while, a wrinkle between her eyebrows.  
“What’s wrong?”, he finally managed to say.  
She looked up to him and he could read how sorry she was. Even though she probably wasn’t as upset as Raven or Wells. But it frustrated him a little bit. He didn’t need this pity, this sorrys he needed answers.  
“I think I know how she died”, she said slowly dread in her voice.  
Wells furrowed his brow. Raven had let go of him at least a little bit to turn to Clarke.  
“I think... he took the blood”, she said as if she didn’t believe it herself.  
It sent chills down Wells’ spine for the first time in this investigation they had been doing.  
The words felt surreal. Took the blood? What did that mean?  
They stared at each other. No one knew what to say, only the fire in the background cracked once in a while. Clarke swallowed hard.  
“Have you called the police Raven?”, Clarke asked.  
Raven nodded. “Should be here any minute”.  
Clarke licked her lips tearing herself away from the corpse and his sad eyes.  
“Then we best get going”, she concluded, “We have to get him to the hospital”. Raven nodded taking one arm of him, while Clarke took the other. He couldn’t argue just follow.  
Clarke looked up at him, grasping his wrist, making sure that he was okay. He wasn’t. Maybe he would never be.  
In the upcoming darkness that followed, he focussed on the small necklace her father had given her for her sixteenths birthday.  
You could keep photos of loved ones in it and after his death, she had put a picture of Jake in it.  
It glimmered a little bit in the dark and Wells had the strange impulse to touch it, feel the cool metal against the hurt skin.  
“Taking her blood?”, Raven asked after a while.  
“I guess”.  
It took a gulp and then she asked the questions of questions.  
“With what kind of maniac we’re dealing with?”  
Nobody had an answer.


	4. In Blood Lies Some Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lis Fox looked strangely small on the examination table.

The audience waits for its next clue, an explanation, but all they see are pasty hands that tap against the kitchen counter.  
Some sort of unresting movement in a house. There is a picture somewhere in the living room, but there’s not enough focus on it, so that it would make sense.  
There is mumbling in the background and some one is ruffling their hair.  
The person looks outside and after a few moments walks out of the door. It’s morning where they are. Their hands are shaking while they walk to a small wood house.  
The scene goes blank before anyone can see what is inside.

Lis Fox looked strangely small on the examination table. Even though she was 1,75.  
Her skin was only burned at some parts of her body, making a strange pattern all over it.  
The pathologist was checking her list, before she looked up to him and Echo. She managed to smile.  
“Let’s begin shall we?”, her clip chart in hand she looked first other it then other the body nodding to herself, “she has like the other victim a blunt trauma to the back of her head. But it didn’t kill her, just knocked her out. There are abrasions on her arms, feet and her neck, I believe someone kept her like this for sometime, probably bound her to a chair or something”.  
“Why are you so sure about the chair?”, Bellamy asked, which made the pathologist flash the biggest smile.  
“Let’s get to the cause of death. It was definitely exsanguination. He drained her out”.  
“Excuse me?” The pathologist nodded and showed Lis’ arm. “It was professionally done, the killer knew exactly what to do. He probably used professional tools. There was no blood on her clothes and body”.  
Bellamy and Echo exchanged a glance. Bellamy didn’t know what to say.  
The pathologist moved on pulling one arm of the victim free, “there are punctures on her thighs, her neck, he knew where to go. That’s why I believe that she sat on a chair, with the upper body up, also we found a lot of splinters in her clothes and hair. What ever chair he’s using it’s old and broken”.  
Bellamy suddenly felt the breakfast in his stomach rummaging. “Is there any blood left?”  
“A little most people don’t survive before all of the blood has left the body. All I can say is that she was sober when it happened”.  
“How long has she been death?”  
The pathologist looked at her, squinting her eyes. “About four days I think. He kept her alive that is for sure, but not in good condition there isn’t much food in her stomach”.  
Echo tried to do the math behind the answer.  
Bellamy nodded. “Thanks”, he said, searching for his mobile phone already.

“So he takes the blood?”, Harper sounded disgusted. He couldn’t hear Miller or Lincoln through the phone, but they probably looked at each other with a knowing stare.  
“Any idea what he does with it?”  
“He could drink it”, Echo suggested, “but what is interesting is that he seems to have medical training of some sort. He used probably professional equipment”.  
“Her clothes were the same, he didn’t change them. They also looked used so he didn’t wash them”, Lincoln said.  
“So he knew how to extract the blood, without making it come onto the clothes? Or did he make them strip and put them on later?”, Echo asked.  
“He doesn’t even care to watch the victim’s burn, it’s only to get rid of them. I don’t think that he would take the time to make them strip and put their clothes back on. His treatment of them is kind of like the treatment of laboratory rat. He uses them for some time and then gets rid of them. It’s nothing personal”, Lincoln said.  
It was quiet while everyone was thinking.  
“Do you think we should check local hospitals?”, Bellamy finally asked. It was most likely a false lead, everyone with a little medical training could do this, but he didn’t know what else to do.  
“There’s only one”, Miller said, “I mean reasonably close”.  
“They’re having a blood donation week”, Harper said suddenly.  
“They have what?”  
“Kind of a campaign to get more people to donate blood”.  
Bellamy stared at the phone. “Think that is a coincidence?”, Echo asked, “We always thought that he took the victims at random, but if he needed the blood”. Bellamy thought long and hard about it.  
“We should check it out”, he said finally. “The hospital is not that far from here I guess. We’ll see what we can find. Harper could you make out, what blood types our victims had?”  
“Consider it done”.  
Bellamy was about to hang up when something else came to his mind.  
“Still any idea, who called the police and pulled the body out of the fire?”  
“No, not a clue, the voice was female, but they name they give was Sue Kathrine Ass”.  
“Sounds like teenagers to me”, Lincoln said.  
“You believe this were your favourite teenagers here?”, Echo asked.  
Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. “Not sure, but it sounds like them”.  
“If so they will probably have burned hands”, Harper said.  
“We’ll find them probably on the way”, Bellamy said. “Let’s go, message me if you found something”.

The hospital was big and wide.  
Echo choose to talk to the receptionist.  
Bellamy decided to talk to the people who were managing the blood donation event.  
The abductions were random, he told himself, had to be, why choose the woods then? Why not use a better location.  
Also the unsub probably couldn’t know that the teenagers would walk through there. He was patient for sure as long as they were of use.  
But following them around. Maybe they should check who also went through the woods on the days of the abduction in the short period around the abductions.  
A young woman with curly brown hair and very pale skin smiled at him and asked him if he wanted to donate blood too, he shook his head and showed his badge, that made her silent for a moment, but she nodded, when he asked if he could talk to her for a few minutes. She brought him to a small empty room.  
“What do you need?”, she asked a little bit nervous, but open.  
“First of your name”. He wouldn’t make this mistake again. In the end she was Wells step sister or something. She closed her eyes shortly as if it was out of embarrassment but nodded.  
“Maya Vie”.  
He nodded and took the name down. Thankfully not related to Jaha in anyway.  
“When did this campaign start?”  
“About four weeks ago? It’s very successful till now. Why do you ask?”  
Bellamy looked at her thoughtful, then took out his phone scrolling through the pictures of the missing victims. “Did this people come here by any chance?”.  
She looked askingly if she could take the phone to inspect them closer. He granted her that.  
She scrolled through the picture a wrinkle between her eyes.  
“Not him”, she said pointing at Mbege, "but I remember her and him. He lied that he hadn’t taken any drugs in the last days, was just here for the money”.  
She gave him the phone back. “These are the missing teenagers aren’t they?”  
Bellamy nodded. Her eyes went sadder.  
“I took the blood of Miss Fox, she was nice”.  
“Anything else you can recall?”  
She shook her head. “Like I already said Mr. Atom was not with me. There was nothing unusual. I mean our Doctor who wanted to lead the whole operation got sick in the beginning, but that’s it”.  
Bellamy nodded.  
“Could I get a list of all the people who were here?” She nodded and was on her way, when he remembered what she had said.  
“Like you already said?”  
She bit her lip and turned around. “Did someone already ask you this questions?”  
A knowing feeling overwhelmed Bellamy. Maya Vie looked to the floor or her hands it was hard to say.  
“Someone came by today”, he concluded. She nodded.“Asking about this people". "Was he by any chance bigger than me, black, with a very serious look on his face?”, she had nodded along till the last point, but didn’t need to say anything else, because Echo was knocking on the door, when Bellamy turned around he saw Wells standing next to her with a sullen bratty face.  
“Guess who I found Bellamy look”. She took Wells hand who tried to struggle against it, but let it happen anyway.  
Bellamy looked at the bandaged hands.  
He wanted to say something like I fucking knew it, but it didn’t feel appropriate.  
So he just looked at Wells, who stared with a sullen defiant look back.  
He sighed.  
“Let’s get him to the police station and his friends too I have the feeling we need to have a serious talk”, he turned to Maya, who looked sadly at Wells.  
“The list of people, it’s about life and death okay?” She nodded and went out looking at Wells with a sorry look.  
He shook his head as if she didn’t have to. It was quiet while they waited. Echo never let go of Wells, even though it might have been unnecessary. Bellamy tried to think of something to say, but wasn’t quite sure for which speech he should aim. Maya came eventually handed him a list, he took with a smile and a nod.  
“Thank you, here is my cart if you remember anything else”.   
He turned to Wells and Echo. Grabbing Wells by the collar. “Let’s go”.

At the police station, he put Wells into a small room. As soon as Thelonious Jaha noticed he went in.  
The body language could’ve not been clearer. Wells didn’t react only set there, through the whole talk his father gave him. Bellamy almost felt sorry.  
“Did he go at least to the hospital to check on his wounds?”, Harper asked next to him. She was always the one to care the most.  
Bellamy nodded, “Most likely, I guess he saw the campaign and thought the same”.  
Soon afterwards Monty Green, Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes and Jasper Jordan, who was the most disoriented of the four, came in too.   
Raven and Clarke just looked at each other arms crossed in a more private setting they might have hugged. Monty seemed to have only eyes for his laptop, which was carried by Miller.  
He turned to Bellamy with a grim face. “My father hopes that this works out, there are rumours that Mr. Green is slash was a dealer, maybe we find evidence on the computer”.  
Bellamy looked back to Monty. It’s always the innocent looking he thought.  
Miller turned and went into a small room.  
Bellamy watched him, but Harper’s stayed on the group.  
“The thing is I looked through their background, they are mostly clean kids, no wish to solve crime on their own. I mean Clarke and Wells are planning to be like their fathers, but there is not a story where they tried to solve crime before”.  
“Maybe the police didn’t realize it the times before”.  
Harper shook her head. “I don’t know they just seem like good kids, Bellamy, especially Wells. Outstanding grades, head boy, writer in the school papers”.  
Bellamy’s head turned towards the room where the boy still sat. He could only make out Wells back.  
“Maybe he wanted to impress his father”, he said, watching Mr. Jaha’s angry disappointed face.  
A younger Bellamy would’ve been jealous and angry with Wells for disobeying his father.  
Not that he ever had needed one. He just hated the way the other kids had made fun of him for not having one. Calling him and his mother names not only behind his back but also straight to his face.  
The truth was he never really missed his father, but looking at others it still made him wonder.  
He sometimes asked himself if Octavia felt so too, but was sure that if she thought about it hard, he probably turned up to be the father surrogate.  
“What actually happened with Murphy?”  
“We got him into the hospital and trying to sober him”, Harper said, “hopefully it works”.  
He wanted to ask if Harper really had hopes for Murphy, everything he had seen from this guy had made him think that it was impressive, that he lived this long, but Kane and Lincoln came towards them right in this minute.  
“You said that two of three victims were donating blood at the hospital?”, Kane asked. Bellamy nodded.  
“They didn’t have matching blood types”, Harper chimed in. “O minus, A minus and Zero plus, they don’t fit together, unless the person is a AB plus or A plus, unless of course he’s searching for the blood plasma in which case this doesn’t make any sense unless he’s an O”.  
Kane looked at her very confused. “Why did you cross reference, there is also the chance that he just drinks it”.  
Harper looked for one moment embarrassed, but Lincoln shook his head.  
“It makes sense that he wants someone with a specific blood type. If this list is correct, he might’ve been there. Worked there. He could search for a blood type specifically”.  
“Which would mean that the hunting ground is irrelevant?”  
Lincoln thought about it. “Maybe a coincidence. I think it’s clear to say that he takes young people but in a state of drunkenness, where they couldn’t go against him. He probably knew about the passage in the woods and about the parties it’s not such a big secret around here.”  
Kane stared at Lincoln with a serious face. “But that would change a lot of the profile. Do you imply that the killer is organized?”  
“To some part yes”. Kane swallowed. Bellamy took his chance. “I think we should ask other people at the party who went earlier, if they also walked through the woods”.  
Kane nodded “Sounds like a good plan. But we have to remember that Mbege wasn’t seen at the hospital”.  
“He could’ve been with his alcoholic father, he probably was there more than once”.  
Bellamy nodded an idea suddenly forming in his head. “What if he’s sick in some way, we know he’s weak, what if he’s sick and believes that this is the only way to heal himself?”  
“By injecting blood of other people into his body?”  
Everybody looked horrified except for Lincoln who considered it.  
“But wouldn’t that make him weaker over time? I mean, maybe he needs only red blood cells”.  
“If he has the medical expertise, maybe he’s separating them”.  
Kane looked long at Bellamy, but this time Bellamy had the feeling that he was on the right track.  
“I think we’re ready for our profile”, Kane said. “After we deal with this kids, I don’t think it’s a good idea, to make them stay”.  
Bellamy nodded. “How are we going to do it?”  
“I think that we can leave the punishment to the parents”, Kane meant, “They have not harmed anyone serious, the biggest problem is that they probably brought themselves in danger. Mr. Green’s computer will be searched through though.”  
Bellamy didn’t know if he was happy about this, all of them were students and only here over the holidays, but what had he expected, Jaha had probably talked to Kane before he got the chance.  
“Can I talk to them?”  
“You volunteer to tell bratty teenagers what they don’t want to hear?”, Kane asked. “Be my guest”. Strangely satisfied Bellamy stood up, walking towards the group of young adults.  
They all leaned against one of the tables, Wells had joined them standing next to Jasper looking pissed and controlled angry, but didn’t manage to look at Bellamy, not even at Clarke, who reached for his hand.  
Bellamy didn’t say anything in the beginning just looked at them.  
Raven and Clarke were the only ones to look back. Raven seemed ready to fight him, but when didn’t she seem ready for a fight? Her arms crossed her chin raised and the perfect eyebrows judgingly raised. Together with Clarke she looked like she was plotting his murder. Clarke being the planer and Raven the one to actually do it.  
“I don’t think I have a lot to say to you. This is the last warning”, Bellamy said, his voice dangerously low. “Kane is nice enough to give you to your parents, but we all know that you aren’t children anymore and if I were you I would be embarrassed that your parents are the one that will collect you now and give you your verdict as if you’re toddlers. But maybe that is the correct punishment for people, who behave like The famous five.”, he looked at them questioningly.  
He probably should’ve gone with the way more educational speech, but was to angry to care. As long as Kane didn’t stop he was doing fine. Jordan managed to look guilty. Green next to him had a strange glassy look as if he didn’t really listen. Wells was to angry for regret and Raven and Clarke still plotted his murder.  
“But I know that a few of you had more to do with this than others”, he continued looking from the two to Wells, who still had looked everywhere except Bellamy’s face.  
“I ask myself Wells, why you don’t feel ashamed, I know that you probably want to impress your father, but still putting not only your life and the life of others in danger just for his approval. How could you, your father said you were a sensible young man…” Bellamy stopped.  
Wells had finally looked up. His face had changed, most of the time he had looked at Bellamy with a fiery rage and distrust, but now his face was just cold. He straighten himself and took a good look at Bellamy as if he saw him in some new light. Bellamy wasn’t sure what was to happen next. It looked like Wells would jump on his throat any given minute, just Clarke’s hand that laid carefully on his shoulder seemed to stand between them. A very fragile barrier.  
Bellamy had lost what he wanted to say, but Jaha stepped in anyway and stopped Wells’ look.  
He seemed disappointed with his son, but nothing beat Abby Griffin’s disappointed and angered look, when she came through the door. Clarke seemed to care less. There was a silent lecture in the eyes of the woman, but she would not scold her in front of all this people. Especially lower profilers like Bellamy it seemed. So she turned her attention to Jaha  
“If you want I can take Wells with me and make sure that he’s at home, Thelonious”. Thelonious looked from Abby to Clarke and nodded.  
“Make sure he’s in the house”. Abby nodded and took Clarke and Wells away.  
Bellamy went back to one of the desk, he wanted to think about the profile, but his mind was focused on Wells’ reaction, maybe he had reached to low, hit something sensitive.  
Next came Jasper’s father and Monty’s mom, together they collected their kids, the mother scolding both of the children, while the father said nothing.  
Raven was making herself comfortable, crossed arms. She still looked at him. After ten minutes she walked up. “I guess my mom will take a while, so you mind giving me a room or something?” He nodded and let her into the room Wells has sat with his father.  
She looked around and set in the chair.  
“You know you’re a pretty bad profiler”, she said almost casually turning around in the chair. He wasn’t even angry.  
“How’s that?”  
“Why focus on Wells’ father instead of the more obvious choice?”, she asked calmly.  
Bellamy didn’t know what she meant.


	5. Fueled By Teenage Rage

He lay there. His skin so pasty white, that it could be seen in the dark. Blood dripped from his forehead onto the dirty ground.  
Drip drop. Drip drop. It doesn’t take the figurine long to free him from the chair, he’s prepared by now, almost a veteran. His fingers steady, where they shook a long time ago.  
“It’s alright”, he mumbles to the other person in the room. “It’s okay. I will save you”.  
He smiles almost innocent.  
“I promise”.

Wells was furious in a way he had never been furious before.  
Most of the time the anger was a hot fire burning inside of him, once on of his debate partners had said, that he was burning with such a rage, that everyone in the room could feel how it was getting hotter.  
But now.  
He made another turn in his room, correction in his old room, in the old walls feeling how his hate that had consumed him whole, started now to consume the room, the house, the lawn.  
The pistol in his pocket felt strangely comforting while he walked around the room, which scared a part of him.  
The rage felt so cold, so calm. He still could select his thoughts, he could see how he overreacted, how he could calm down, but the rage just refused him to do so, made him think about how he could go against Bellamy Blake.  
He was about to turn around again in the room, when his phone rang. It was Monty. He answered after a small thought.  
“You okay?”, was the first thing he heard from Monty.  
“Yeah, you?”  
“Yeah”; Monty only answered, “Wait a minute I’m adding Clarke and Jasper okay?”  
Wells nodded making another turn in the room. Jasper was the first one to say something a loud “Wassup”.  
Clarke chuckled.  
“You’re okay Wells?”, she asked afterwards carefully.  
“Yeah”, Wells lied and knew that she already knew the truth.  
Luckily Clarke didn’t try to make him say anything while the other could listen, but instead turned to Monty.  
“I’m sorry because of your laptop”.  
“Don’t be”, Monty said and for a moment Wells could hear the distinctive typing on a keyboard.  
Jasper giggled. “I gave them my game laptop”.  
“You have two laptops?”, Clarke said.  
“Almost identical. One for business, one for fun”.  
Monty Green was a dangerous force not to be reckoned with, Wells realized like he realized once a week.  
Clarke still seemed to grasp for words.  
“Wait a minute Raven’s calling I’ll add her too”, Monty said. A moment nothing happened, then a whispered. “What’s going on guys”.  
“Raven”, Clarke tried to be cheery but failed.  
“I hope you’re all safe home”, she said.  
“If you want to I can go to your mom and beat her to take you”, Clarke suggested.  
“Hasn’t your mother locked you in your room?”  
“There’s a window, also I’m twenty and not fourteen technically she cannot lock me inside the house”.  
“Still, I rather wait”, Raven said, “they will present their profile any minute”.  
Wells’ eyes widened. “You think you can make us listen to it?”  
“That’s what I’m trying to do”, he could hear how background noises became louder, people were talking to each other. Then suddenly the voice of Kane, who asked for attention.  
Wells pulled the phone closer, so that it was basically kissing his ear and listened intently.  
“We believe that the unsub is a white male in his thirties to forties”, Kane started, “because he knew about the passage and the different houses and cabins in the woods, he most likely is a local or at least has lived here for sometime now. So the possibility stays that you all could know him”.  
The voice of his father continued and made Wells want to throw the phone away but he remained patient.  
“He takes the victims to deprive them from blood. Even though it doesn’t look like it the unsub has a type, in form of blood type he chooses his victims after this so we believe that he works our at least has connections to the local hospital, most likely he works or has worked there there. Because of his choices we believe that he has blood type a plus, ab plus”.  
“What is he doing with the blood?”, someone asked.  
His father looked probably at him now seriously.  
“He probably injects the blood”, Blake continued. “Because of his m.o. and the choice of his victims we believe that he’s ill in a way that it infects his body and strength. He choose his victims but couldn’t lure them away, attacked them when they were vulnerable and alone in the woods”.  
“The guy is probably a loner, but manages to stay under the radar, people will probably say that there was something with him wrong, the whole time, but couldn’t specify what”, a female unknown voice said.  
“Yet he is calm and regulated and can probably appear normal. He’s smart enough to try to burn his victims and abduct them where no one can see him. He’s task oriented, doesn’t care for his victims. The only thing he wants from them is blood, if they can’t give that to them anymore, he gets rid of them”, a deep calm voice added.  
“We believe that he thinks that the blood will heal him, but it will probably have the opposite effect, so he will search for more”.  
“Could it be that he kills himself in the process?”  
“Maybe, maybe he has remedies to make the blood fit his needs, but yeah that is a possibility”, the calm voice answered.  
“In any case he will probably strike again soon, the chance that the blood will better the situation is pretty low. We advise everyone to not go alone into the woods, especially intoxicated. We also have a list of possible next victims, which we are going through about now. We’ll come up with people to warn in about an hour. Thank you for your time”.  
The people started talking again, till Raven went into another room.  
“That is all I can get for now. I guess I stay around till they get bored and send me home. You’ll get the news if something new happens. Till then roger out, I think they seeing me with a cell phone won’t help the cause. Love you all, especially you Wells”, before Clarke could utter a ‘hey’ Raven said: “I’m joking Clarke, bye”. And with that Raven was gone, just like a thunderstorm.  
It was quiet again.  
“Monty do you think, that you can find out, which blood types the victims had and match it with some of the personal of the clinic?”, Wells asked.  
“Am I god?”, Monty replied sarcastically but said after a moment, “Give me a few minutes”.  
The sound of fingers smashing on a keyboard became more penetrant.  
“Guys”, Jasper finally said, “not to alarm anyone, but where is my gun?”  
“Hopefully where you left it”, Clarke said, “please tell me it is where you left it”.  
Clarke was too preoccupied with worrying to notice that Wells didn’t react.  
“I know that I took it with me to the police station, because it lay around on the sofa. But I don’t know where it went from where. Maybe it fell out of my pocket? Happens sometimes most times it is my phone, but it’s wide enough for my gun”.  
“It fell out? You took it to the police station”, Clarke didn’t seem to believe what she had heard. Wells would’ve reacted the same way, if he hadn’t known that it wasn’t Jasper’s fault this time, even though the wide pockets of his trousers had helped a lot and he shouldn’t have taken it to the police station.  
“Yeah it’s probably in dad’s car on the backseat”.  
“It better be”, Clarke said sounding dangerous and a little bit like her mother.  
In any other situation it would’ve made Wells smile.  
“Wells you’re alright?”  
His silence had been noticed finally.  
“Yeah, I’ll survive”.  
He tried to avoid anything related to the gun. Not that Clarke was suspicious. He had never stolen anything. That he had managed to get the gun without being caught had been nearly a wonder.  
He blamed the cold rage inside of him that made his fingers calm. He had just positioned himself between Jasper and Clarke that had been it. The rest had just happened, he didn’t know how but it did.  
“No chance”, Monty finally said, “none of the people know it, neither is your blood type something that you state on dating websites, sorry man”.  
Wells tried not to sigh to loudly.  
“It’s alright”, but based on this, it would be logic if he is a plus, because ab is rare”. Wells rubbed his eyes. “Thanks, I guess I’ll hang up and eat something till my father comes home”.  
“If you need me I’m here”, Clarke replied promptly.  
“Me too”, said Monty and Jasper at the same time.  
Wells smiled but he felt that it didn’t reach the eyes. “Thanks guys”. He hung up.  
The next hour Wells tried to calm himself, maybe that was the wrong word, he tried to go get his heart beating quicker to feel something, but it didn’t work.  
He actually made himself pizza, but realized half way through that he just wasn’t hungry.  
So he just walked around the house, his mind only an empty space. Sometimes he stopped at the pictures in the living room.  
The smiling face of his father made him want to vomit and the smiling face of his mother just made him feel sad, but the feeling still didn’t reach his heart just went to his stomach. He turned away to walk again.  
God, he wanted to do something.  
When his thoughts went back to the gun in his room his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Raven.  
>>Maya Vie is missing, it read. His heart didn’t even start beating faster, but his brain kind of did, working faster, was probably the better term.  
He had talked to the smart funny girl. She had had a cold the last days and probably didn’t drink. The unsub was getting bolder.  
Without thinking about it he called Monty.  
“Wells, I’ve heard too”, but before Monty could end the sentence Wells chimed in.  
“Monty, do you have any information about which doctors are currently sick, or have a disease?”  
Wells heard Monty typing something on his computer.  
“Yeah”, he said and sounded impressed of himself.  
“Can you run a few names?”  
“Well” Cue a lot of typing, “There is a doctor Lorelai Tsing, I don’t know what she got but it sounds serious from her facebook posts, about five weeks ago”.  
“Lorelai Tsing?”  
“Yeah a woman”.  
“Search for someone else”  
“Someone has a cold, oh this one is getting a child”  
Wells shook his head.  
“Doctor Wallace has cancer, but what is new?”  
“Doctor Wallace has cancer?”, Wells was surprised by that news. He was a somewhat local, well known.  
“Yeah, diagnosed seven months ago, but I mean he’s seventy and probably not fit enough to drag anyone across the village, also he was diagnosed seven months ago, why act now?”  
“You’re probably right”, Wells said while feeling the total opposite.  
He furrowed his brows. Something was off the rage told him that, but what was it?  
He opened his eyes realizing something.  
“Didn’t...”, he stopped himself.  
“Didn’t what?”  
Wells licked his lips. “Nothing”.  
For a moment he asked himself if he should ask for the address, but he realized he still remembered it.  
“Thanks Monty for everything”.  
“You’re sure you have nothing to talk about?”, Monty could feel something was up. But the rage couldn’t care less.  
“Yeah. No, I don’t feel so well. I should lay down. We’ll see each other tomorrow” he hung up before Monty could reply anything, waiting a few seconds, but Monty didn’t call back.  
His eyes went to the clock. It was almost midnight. His father would probably be here any minute he better get going.  
In his room he packed the gun, making sure that there were still more than enough bullets.  
For a short moment he looked at a map of the region, his suspicions thickened when he made out Wallace’s house.  
So obvious why hadn’t he thought about it before? After he put on his boots he ran downstairs, only taking his time to write a short note to his father and looking at the picture of his mother.  
He looked from her smiling face to his small smile. They both smiled, for one moment the rage was in the background and he only felt sadness, a sadness that almost touched his heart. He bit his lips and touched her face and whispered a goodbye. Then he left the house.  
He walked, his father had the car keys, but he wouldn’t have taken the car anyway.  
It took him awhile to get to his destination, but he was patient even in his rage, even in his fear for Maya he remained calm.  
Wallace’s house had always been deep in the woods. When he was younger he and his mother had visited him after he broke his arm. He remembered the strangely old man, who didn’t look like you could trust him.  
Clarke called him when he was in the woods, the sound of his mobile phone almost made him jump.  
He considered ignoring her, but knew that wouldn’t help.  
“What’s up?”, he mimicked Jasper from before.  
“I don’t know you tell me”.  
“What should I tell you, I’m at home eating pizza watching some corny series and trying to sleep”, it was the best lie he had ever told her, but of course it still didn’t fool her.  
“Liar”, she just said. He rolled his eyes.  
“What gave it away?”  
“Well the fact for one that Monty called me telling me you were acting weird and searching for some doctors who got sick. The other fact is that I can hear the birds and the grass under your feet”.  
He rolled his eyes. “It’s night Clarke, all the birds are sleeping”.  
She ignored his comment. “Are you seriously on your way to the Wallace’s house”.  
“Maybe”, he replied coldly.  
“Don’t you think that it would be wiser to let the police do their work?”  
Of course this was sensible strangely sensible for someone like Clarke but his rage decided to ignore it.  
“I don’t know wouldn’t it be wiser to tell your best friend that you broke of with somebody yet again”.  
This was uncalled for and a low blow, but who cared? Wells clearly didn’t. Clarke needed some time to regain her words.  
“Well it’s better than having no relationship whatsoever over the years.”  
“Well it’s not because I didn’t try”.  
It was not the time for this discussion, but the rage made it so easy to access the memories of the prom, of Clarke’s stunned face, of her sorry face. The rage seemed to feed of it. Getting angrier and angrier now with a target. Clarke Griffin. ‘I’m so sorry Wells’.  
“That’s not fair”, she replied. He could feel that he had hit a nerve. Something rejoiced about the fact  
No it wasn’t, but he didn’t care.  
“Yeah, tell me about it”. It was quiet again.  
Clarke was surely biting her lip by now, turning around in her room looking at the picture of them as children.  
“We can talk about this”, she started.  
“I don’t want to”.  
She ignored his answer.  
“But you have to get out of this woods, whatever it is you’re trying to do their Wells. You should the police do it”.  
“They’re idiots”  
“Yeah but at least they have guns”.  
“I have a gun too”.  
This made Clarke silent for a while. Wells just continued walking, while he waited for a reply.  
“You’re serious?”, she finally asked. “Watch me”. With this words he hung up and also turned out his mobile phone. He didn’t need a distraction. He didn’t really feel sorry. 

Finally the Wallace’s house emerged between the trees. It seemed empty and dark no light in any window.  
Wells started walking around, searching for an one.  
If he needed to, he would crash one, but he didn’t want to make a noise. Anxiety finally showed and made him grab the gun, every crack in the bushes only made it worse.  
Finally he got the courage to walk to one of the windows on the east side. Maybe taking a peak would help.  
It was so dark, it was almost impossible to see anything, he was looking at the kitchen, somethings were standing on the table. He couldn’t make out the shapes. With a sigh he reached for his cell phone.  
That was the moment something hard hit him at the back of his head. He didn’t even remember falling to the ground.  
The next time he woke up, everything was blurry and he was bound up. His head hurt and he could hear somebody whispering, walking up and down the room.  
“But what should I… his type. What if…”, the person passed Wells for the first time, ”what if” second time “What if?”  
When the man noticed that Wells was awake, he was hit again.  
The next time he woke up, it was only for a couple of seconds, he felt so weak. His eyes managed to see the needle connected to his arm. He closed his eyes again feeling nauseous and in the same time still calm. Even though the rage was gone.  
He was a fool he thought a fool. Strangely when he closed his eyes everything went bright.  
He couldn’t remember if he had the feeling of walking down a tunnel, the cliché experience. But there was a figure, standing there wherever there was. It was just his imagination, had to be.  
“Mom?” he whispered softly.

It had been quite a disappointing evening. They had searched for a sick doctor, or nurse, but found nothing out of the ordinary, made a list of possible next victims.  
When the news hit that Maya Vie was missing, they started to interview the people who might have seen her last. But nobody had seen anything suspicious.  
So Bellamy hoped that she was out there just having a good night, worrying her father, but Maya Vie didn’t seem to be that type of person.  
This had so preoccupied his mind and the rest of the team that they forgot about Raven, who at some point just started inspecting staplers and dismantle everything in her way. When he had asked her what she was trying to accomplish she had replied “a bomb”.´at which point he had realized that she needed to go home.  
He drove her only twenty minutes later, trying to ignore the weird tension and her strangely flirty commentary. He got her home and didn’t even bother to tell her mother, what she had done. Just tired he drove straight to their quarters needing his sleep. He was in thought, when Clarke called out to him. He looked up. She was running.  
“I’m sorry”, she said and it looked like she meant it. She was so upset to forget her cold mask. “But I called Wells, he’s somewhere in the woods, searching for the unsub”.  
Bellamy’s eyes widened. Shit.  
“I tried to call him, but he doesn’t answer and it makes me worried”.  
For one moment he considered leaving him in the woods. His fault, Bellamy needed to sleep there was a serial killer on the run.  
The second argument kind of backfired.  
The boy was alone out there, with a serial killer on the run, a serial killer with a victim who didn’t need a witness.  
Also Bellamy felt kind of responsible.  
“Do you know where he went?”  
She nodded. “I guess he’s on his way to the Wallaces”.  
That rang a bell. Dante Wallace had been a doctor at the hospital diagnosed with cancer seven months ago. They had ruled him out because by now he was far too weak.  
Bellamy furrowed his brows. “He doesn’t really believe that the man did it? From our sources the man can’t leave his bed. He’s practically waiting to die”.  
Clarke didn’t have an answer for him. She just raised her shoulders, looking miserably. Bellamy sighed.  
“Can you tell me where it is? I’ll search for him”.  
“You will?”  
He nodded. She didn’t seem to believe him. “Look give it into my mobile phone I’ll do the rest”.  
She did it wordlessly.  
“Now, go back home be safe, I will find Wells”, he tried to smile, but knew that she was way too old and smart for his big brother manner to work.  
But she gave in any way on his way to the car she blurted out: “Shouldn’t you be getting some of your colleagues?”  
He turned around.  
He had thought about it, but Miller was probably in bed already and he didn’t want to wake up Kane.  
Wells was probably just walking through the night. He would find him and talk to him, maybe apologize. “Do you want me to bring you home?” Clarke shook her head. “I want to go to a friend anyway”.  
He was almost sure she meant Raven and nodded. “I will bring him back to you, promise”.  
She nodded.  
He drove till he came to the driveway. He didn’t want to alarm Doctor Wallace, who probably tried to sleep quietly in his bed. So he parked his car, turned on a flashlight and started walking down the driveway.  
It made sense that Wells thought that Wallace actually could be the serial killer.  
Not that it was logical in the way that Wallace was fit to do it, but the house laid in the woods the driveway endlessly long, very close to the abductions. Maybe the boy just had lost his mind or was too angry to think clear.  
Something in the nearby bushes moved and made Bellamy almost jump. He tried to calm himself, taking out his gun. Just for safety measures he told himself, while pointing the flashlight at the bushes, of course finding nothing remotely.  
While he continued walking through the woods, he asked himself, how someone managed to live like this. Nobody would find this place at first, the firemen would take a while to get here, so would the police.  
Nobody could hear someone scream either, a voice popped into his head. He rolled his eyes and ignored it as usual a little bit done with himself.  
The place really shouldn’t affect him this much.  
“Just find Wells and leave”, he told himself.  
After what felt to be fifteen minutes he finally saw the house. He didn’t even need a flashlight a light was on in the first floor.  
“Oh no”.  
Was Wells already in the house? He hurried putting out the flashlight.  
“Hello?”, he yelled. No one answered. The doors were both closed, but Bellamy found out that the back door was open. He sighed.  
“Wells, come out already”. Nothing.  
“This isn’t funny anymore”, Bellamy went angry. With a sigh he put the gun away and opened the door.  
The room was dark, Bellamy guessed that it was the living room. He had the feeling that he should take out his gun again, but at the same time he knew that he could not alarm Dr. Wallace.  
He went for a door and was on the main floor. The light came from two places.  
First the kitchen, which was empty. For one moment his heart made a jump because he saw a glass with a deep redly fluid, but of course it turned out to be wine.  
Get your shit together, Blake, he thought angry. The other light came from an open door which seemed to go down into the basement.  
Bellamy sighed. Did the boy really go down the basement?  
Why did he still try to save this kid? Wallace could legally shoot him, not sure if he was in the condition to do so, but still.  
But something from Wells’ face earlier made him patient. He looked left and right and then went to the door, walking down slowly. The light was on, but it was still pretty dim.  
He could make out a washer and probably a dryer and a bunch of clothes next on top of them. He inspected them, when a thing in the darker corner of the basement made him look to the left.  
His heart stopped the minute he saw Wells.  
For a moment he only became a camera looking at the events, but not able to interact.  
Wells Jaha was there, bound to chair. A needle in his arm, pumping blood slowly from him to a big vessel.  
It looked so surreal as if it didn’t really happen and for one minute Bellamy pondered if he had lost his mind, but then his instincts kicked in.  
The first thing Bellamy managed to think was, why Wells had been correct, the second was something like ‘Holy shit oh no, make it stop, make it stop’.  
He ran towards Wells. First he ripped out the supply that let the blood into the vessel. He did it so quick that he hadn’t thought off the fact that some blood would come, when he did.  
So in panic he searched for something to stop it and took a piece of cloth, pressing it against the boy’s arm.  
The second thing he did was searching for a pulse, which still was there, if just barely.  
He sighed and freed the arms and neck. Always whispering Wells’ name. When he went to Wells’ feet, the boy waked up.  
At first it was only groaning and incoherent mumbling and then as soon as he seemed to realize in what kind of state he was in, he froze. Bellamy stood up and took Wells’ face in hand.  
“You’re alright?”  
Wells moved his face irritated, when he looked at Bellamy his eyes were strangely clear.  
“Time of my life”, he deadpanned in a shaky voice and pushed Bellamy’s hand away from him, looking around.  
“Have you found him already?”  
Bellamy shook his head.  
“Whom?”  
Wells didn’t answer that question. He acted a little bit like someone who had been woken up out of a nap. Only that he on top of this sweated a little bit.  
Bellamy wanted to tell Wells to sit down and ask him the question, but the boy had a mind of his own.  
With a sigh Wells stood up, checking his pockets freezing in his position getting even more paler.  
“Oh no”.  
Bellamy raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“He has my gun”.  
Bellamy really didn’t know what to reply.


	6. Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your gun?”, he finally managed to say after a while.

“Your gun?”, he finally managed to say after a while.  
Wells already had walked back to the chair to look if he might magically dropped the gun, but of course couldn’t find it.  
“Mr. Jordan’s weapon but who cares about the details”, he turned to Bellamy, stopping as soon as he saw his face, “yeah I know bad plan”.  
He sighed and looked at the vessel containing his blood.  
Bellamy thought for one moment that he would puke. His face got pasty and he pressed his lips together, but Wells picked himself up again.  
“How are you here anyway?”, he asked.  
“Clarke”  
It was enough explanation for Wells. He nodded along, while walking towards the stairs.  
Bellamy furrowed his brows. “Where are you going?”  
“Finding Maya”.  
“That’s my job”.  
“Yeah”, Wells sounded like a teenager answering to his father, disinterested and in his mind already somewhere else.  
“Hey”, Bellamy yelled. Wells flinched and turned around.  
“Can you keep it quiet? I don’t know if you know, but there’s a serial killer probably in this house”.  
“Can you stop doing my job? You don’t even have a weapon”.  
Wells came down the two stairs he had already gone up and looked at Bellamy defensively.  
“If you think I’m going to stand still while friends of mine are in danger, you’re clearly mistaken. I won’t do it”.  
It came to a small stare down. Bellamy was impressed how much energy the boy still had, although a lot of his blood was in a vessel by a chair. He sighed.  
“I know”.  
“But?”  
“But let me go first”.  
Wells couldn’t argue against that.

The first floor was empty. Bellamy could talk Wells out of taking a kitchen knife as a weapon.  
They found a lot of empty red wine bottles and a few pictures. Bellamy had asked Wells once again, who had attacked him, but Wells only gave him a slight shoulder shrug, whispering something about not being quite sure.  
Bellamy would’ve scolded him for this commentary if he hadn’t believed to hear something from the living room.  
Despite the fact that they had fought most of the time they had been around each other, they actually made a good team or at least they could manage to talk just in looks, which helped when you walked around in a house with a possible unsub to say the least. Also made disagreements so much more easier.  
After the first floor turned out to be empty, they went on to the second floor.  
The stairs creaked with every step.  
Luckily the second floor only had three rooms. A small empty very dirty bathroom.  
Somebody had smashed his hand in the mirror and cleaned his bleeding hand otherwise.  
The other room, was just a storage room with a lot of boxes and an unmade bed.  
Had the unsub slept here?  
Bellamy had to stop in front of the last one, which was most likely Dante Wallace’s bedroom and breathed in. They still could wake the doctor.  
He motioned to Wells to be silent, not that the boy had said a word, since they had left the first floor, or even breathed loudly, but still.  
Slowly he opened the door, tip toeing into the room.  
It was empty. Clearly Doctor Dante Wallace had slept here some time ago, but now he was gone.  
Bellamy sucked in his breath and turned around to Wells. “Please tell me it wasn’t Dante who attacked you”.  
Wells shook his head. “I don’t think so”.  
Wells looked in thought around the room as if he was pondering about something. Bellamy rolled his eyes.  
“You have a theory I can see it. Come share it with the class already”.  
Even in the dark he could see Wells rolling his eyes, or far more he could feel it.  
“It’s probably his son, Cage Wallace”.  
“Son…”  
Wells nodded looking at the books at the night table.  
“He fits the profile, in his forties, medical background, was a local but worked in Ton DC for the last ten years”.  
Bellamy raised his eyebrows.  
“How do you know the profile?”  
“Raven”, Wells answered simply.  
Bellamy cursed, but felt like it wasn’t time for another speech although Wells was begging for it.  
The boy started to inspect the room even harder, looking through a cupboard. He stopped at the window, stepping closer.  
“There’s a garden house”, he stated. Bellamy walked next to him trying to see the garden house too.  
It took him a while to see the small cabin in the garden. He swallowed hard.  
“Wait here”, it was an instruction. He checked his pistol once again.  
Wells wasn’t having any of it. He shook his head.  
“Not an option”.  
It had worked in the basement, because Bellamy would rather take Wells with him then leave him for the possible unsub to come back to. But not now. The house was safe.  
“Listen, I don’t care if that are your friends. This is a federal investigation you’re disrupting. I can’t put you in danger. Close the door behind me and don’t let anybody in, till I come back. Unless your ego is far more important to you, than your friends”.  
This worked Wells swallowed and didn’t seem happy, but nodded.  
He was the good kid, Harper had said. He was the one to do his homework and be polite to the neighbours, because he wanted to be good.  
And that was how you got him.  
Bellamy put that down for possible future reference.  
They walked down the stairs together, exchanged a small last glance at the backdoor.  
“Call the police station”, Bellamy instructed, “I’ll be back”.  
Wells had the audacity to reply: “Sure Terminator”, before closing the door behind him, watching him from the window.  
Bellamy took one more look, to secure that Wells wasn’t following him, then his mind focussed on the task ahead.  
He held up his gun and walked straight to the small cabin. His heart beat fast and almost drowned all the noises, not that there were a lot of noises to begin with, just a few animals, who ran through the bushes making him weary and paranoid and a gentle breeze that went through the trees causing them to rustle.  
He was aware of his surroundings expecting the worst, but strangely nothing happened.  
He got to the front door without further incidence. There was a lock, but it was open, laying on the ground next to the door. He tried to remain calm.  
Breathing in slowly, he raised his hand to the doorknob.  
The yell that suddenly disrupted the quietness, made him jerk back from the door  
“BELLAMY MOVE”.  
Then a gunshot. Agonizing Pain.  
The advice had come too late.  
The bullet hit Bellamy in the arm, before he could even turn around. He flinched dropping his pistol.  
Half turning around half staggering he saw Wells and an older man fighting on the ground. Both fighting for the gun in the older man’s hand.  
Ignoring the pain Bellamy searched for his gun on the ground. In the darkness it was almost invisible.  
The man had pushed Wells already away from him, regaining control, when Bellamy found it. With his left hand he raised his gun and turned around.  
“Freeze”, he commanded and both the man and Wells froze on the spot.  
He motioned Wells to go away, he complied, moving slowly.  
“Drop the weapon”.  
The man’s eyes went to Wells. His hand tightened around the pistol. Bellamy could see the thought process.  
Don’t do it, he thought.  
“Drop your gun”, he repeated. Wells was almost on his knees now, turning his back towards the man. Bellamy’s eyes went back to the man’s gun hand.  
After the gunshot it was quiet again. Just the animals seemed to have vanished.  
Bellamy waited a few seconds, before he put his gun back into his holster.  
“You’re alright Wells?”  
Wells didn’t react. He just looked at the unsub and showed the first normal reaction Bellamy had seen, shock and horror.  
“Wells?”  
“Yes”, he said blinking rapidly.  
“Is he dead?”  
Even horrified Wells still crawled to the unsub, checking his pulse.  
“Yeah”, he still seemed in shock.  
“I’m sorry”.  
Wells shook his head. “It’s alright… thanks I guess”.  
“I can give that right back at you”, Bellamy said, turning his attention back to the gunshot wound.  
This words reminded Wells of what had happened. He stood up and turned towards him, looking concerned.  
“You’re alright?”  
“Fine”, Bellamy lied, inspecting the man closer.  
“Is that Cage?”  
“I guess, yeah”. Wells looked as if he would vomit any minute, so Bellamy changed the subject. He turned towards the door.  
“Hopefully Maya is in there and Atom”.  
Carefully Bellamy opened the door.  
It was so dark in the cabin that he couldn’t see a thing, but he could smell it before he could see it.  
Bellamy wanted to tell Wells to stay back, but it was too late. He walked in his camera light on.  
Bellamy really wished that Wells would’ve been spared that, but it was too late.  
Wells turned to his right and because of the light in his hand. Bellamy could see when the determined face went blank.  
Gently he put his hand on Wells’ shoulder.  
He wasn’t sure how long Dante Wallace had been dead, but logically and looking at the beginning of the abductions a month would’ve made sense.  
“He didn’t took the blood for himself, but his father”.  
It was nothing a young adult should see, not before his training as a FBI Agent at least.  
Bellamy wanted to say something, but Wells turned quickly around searching the room.  
He ran when he saw Maya bound to a chair.  
Bellamy let him free her, walking through the room.  
He found Atom’s corpse carelessly pushed to the side. Wells was too busy taking care of Maya and talking to her then to notice what Bellamy had found and Bellamy left it this way.

They didn’t have to wait long for an ambulance.  
The medics first took care of Maya, then one of them turned to Bellamy and left Wells for a moment alone with his thoughts. He was thankful for it. Although he still felt dizzy.  
A curious morbid part wanted to look at the dead Cage again, but the far more healthy side of his brain, told him to turn to Bellamy instead.  
He would have more than enough time to look at corpses the whole rest of his life.  
Bellamy Blake was a better thing to look at.  
He was busy talking to the paramedic a little bit angry.  
“It’s nothing”, he scoffed, but the woman didn’t bought it.  
“You got shot”.  
“It’s not my first time”.  
“Very impressive manly man, still we’re going to drive you to the hospital”.  
Bellamy groaned.  
Why Wells called him Bellamy now, was even a riddle to himself, maybe it was something that you just did after such an experience.  
Their eyes met just at that moment and Wells was happy that he had lost a good junk of his blood, maybe it would’ve shown in his cheeks, but like this he just acted unimpressed and turned away.  
Bellamy raised his healthy arm pointing at Wells saying the most childish thing that Wells had heard him saying. “He lost a lot of blood too and you don’t check on him”.  
Wells turned with an eye roll.  
The paramedic waved to Wells.  
Well thanks Bellamy.  
“I’m fine”, he said.  
“You will get here”, Wells couldn’t argue with that much authority and walked next to Bellamy.  
It felt a little bit like they were schoolboys who had gotten in a fight and now needed to be patched up.  
The paramedic checked his wounds, she also checked his burned fingers, before turning away from them to her colleague, who checked on Maya.  
“That was necessary wasn’t it?”, he whispered to Bellamy out of the corner of his mouth.  
Bellamy chuckled. Wells watched him looking at his wound.  
“You’re going to be alright?”  
Bellamy nodded. “Yeah nothing broken, it just hurts a lot”.  
Wells smiled and looked at his bandaged hands. He suddenly realized that it was over, they had found the bad guy, more out of coincidence and reckless choices but still.  
Speaking of reckless choices he should’ve talk to Clarke and apologize, when he finally got out of the hospital and at least had a night of sleep of course.  
A small part almost feared that she would never talk to him ever again, but the other part knew that the reason, would far more be that he got himself in danger.  
He smiled weak thinking about her's and Raven’s reaction. He should probably go out of their way. There was the chance of getting hit.  
“You’re alright?”, Bellamy’s dark voice disturbed his thought process.  
He turned his head. Bellamy really looked concerned.  
Wells shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, let’s just say that I saw enough corpses for the next years up close”.  
Bellamy smiled. “Still interested in becoming a profiler?”  
“Don’t know, currently more interested in sleep and a warm comfy bed”, Bellamy nodded as if he could relate, “but apart from that yes, I guess”.  
Bellamy’s look went from tired to questioning. They watched Wells’ face closely as if they could get an answer to an unknown question.  
Wells raised his eyebrows.  
“Something to share with the class?”, he mocked Bellamy, who still managed to look serious at him.  
“Your mother is Rose Millstone, isn’t she?”  
Wells froze, but nodded after a while.  
“Impressive woman”.  
Wells didn’t know if he should nod his head or just shrug his shoulders maybe a mixture of the two.  
Yeah she had been, but probably not for the same reason that Bellamy found her impressive or the other fbi profilers, who talked about her at dinner parties as if she was a figure out of a book and not a person they had really met.  
“How, why do you think about it now?”, Wells asked. His curiosity bigger than his problem with the topic.  
“I don’t know. I saw the pictures at your home, but we never see a lot of pictures with her so I didn’t recognized her, but I just remembered that she married your father”.  
“She in fact did”.  
Bellamy smiled at him thoughtfully.  
“You want to become a profiler because of her don’t you? Be as good as she has been”.  
Wells didn’t really know how to commit. He pressed his lips together.  
“I’m becoming a profiler, because I want to be one”, he finally said and it sounded more convincing even to his own ears as when he had told it Abby Griffin, “but my goal is to become as good as my parents, maybe as good as my mother”.  
“Tough goal”, Bellamy commented.  
“We’ll see”.  
It was good feeling, making Bellamy smile. He grinned and shook his head, making Wells tell a few funny stories, maybe invite him for a drink. The blood loss clearly got to his brain.  
He grinned too, which felt inapproriate given the situation.  
“I also have a question”.  
“Oh really?”  
Wells tried to stop giggling it didn’t really work.  
“In how much trouble am I?”  
Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.  
“I guess that depends on your father”.  
That could mean anything. Interestingly he hadn’t thought about the reaction his father was going to have, when he heard about this.  
He probably had already heard about this, the police department was alarmed. Dealing with his father would be another great thing that would happen.  
He wasn’t sure if dealing the Clarke might’ve been harder to deal with, but still his father meant a lot of discussions and talk and like a cue he could hear the police sirens in the distance.  
Bellamy and him sighed in unison and then afterwards had to giggle again.  
It felt like the start of a very strange friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The end is in the beginning and lies far ahead.” - Ralph Ellison


End file.
